Beyond Eterna Forest
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: What if Cheryl went along with Lucas after leaving Eterna Forest and found something special along the way. Rewrite for Platinum complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

This chapter has been rewritten.

* * *

Lucas just entered Eterna Forest when he ran into a girl about his age. She had long green hair done in a long braid that hung over her shoulder. She was wearing a light green overcoat with a black shirt, a dark green skirt, and black boots. "Are you going though the Eterna Forest" asked the girl

"Yeah, why" asked Lucas

"Do you think I could come with you? I heard that Team Galactic was around and I got scared and don't think I can get though myself" said the girl

"Sure you can come with me. My name is Lucas by the way" said Lucas

"I'm Cheryl"

So they continued on into the forest. Near the entrance they found a moss covered rock that seems cool to touch. "There was always something strange about that rock" said Cheryl

"What do you mean" asked Lucas

"My Pokémon Chansey told me once that an odd energy is coming from that rock" said Cheryl

As they continued on their way Lucas was saying "You don't need to be afraid of running into Team Galactic around here anymore since they ran off after I beat one of the two leaders at Valley Windworks"

"Wow you beat a leader of Team Galactic all by yourself" said Cheryl

"Yeah, me and my Pokémon" said Lucas

"Wow you must be really strong" said Cheryl

"Not really, I just started my journey" said Lucas

"Is that why you are headed though the forest" asked Cheryl

"Yeah, I'm heading to Eterna City to challenge the gym leader there for my second badge" said Lucas

"You really are strong if you already have one badge" said Cheryl

"I guess so" said Lucas

"So why are you here" he asked

"Well I came here for a relaxing walk though the forest. But when I saw Team Galactic, I ran and hide so they wouldn't see me. I just came out of hiding when I ran into you" said Cheryl

"Ok" said Lucas

Then Cheryl asked something when she went over their conversation in her head. "What did you mean by 'one of the leaders'" she asked

"Well after I defeated the first leader, a lady named Mars, the other leader, a fat old guy, started teasing her about how I beat her and tried to order her around and talking about how their boss appreciates his genius. Then Mars said don't get cocky by trying to order her around because he just joined" explained Lucas

"Then what happened" asked Cheryl

"They released this bright flash of light and escaped" said Lucas

After they got about three-fourths a way though the forest they decided to stop for lunch and rest after some of the battles Lucas had. "Thanks for healing my Pokémon after all those battles. Especially for reviving Luxio after fighting those two psychics" said Lucas

"I'm glad I could help since that's mostly what Chansey could do" said Cheryl

Lucas threw out six pokeballs and out came Monferno, Staravia, Luxio, Budew, Geodude, and Buizel. "She's so cute" said Cheryl picking up Budew and hugging her

"Yeah, Budew was a real help during my fight with Roark, the Oreburgh gym leader" said Lucas

After Lucas got all the food out he asked "Want some honey"

"Is that the honey from Floaroma Meadow" asked Cheryl

Lucas nodded his head and Cheryl cheered and grabbed the jar. "I love some" she said

"I take it you like it" said Lucas

"I love it" said Cheryl

"You can have as much as you want. I have nine more from where that came from" said Lucas

"Why did you buy ten jars of honey" asked Cheryl

"I didn't" said Lucas

"The guy at the meadow gave them to me for saving him from Team Galactic" he said

"Free honey" Cheryl sighed dreamily

After them and their pokemon had lunch and were all safely back inside their pokeballs, they headed towards the exit of the forest. Near the end of the forest they came to a path blocked by tiny trees that lead to an old abandoned house. "What is that" asked Lucas

"That's the Old Chateau" said Cheryl

"It's suppose to be haunted" she added gripping Lucas' arm tightly

"They are probably just ghost Pokémon" said Lucas

"Too bad we can't get in and explore" he sighed walking away

"_He says he is not strong but wants to explore a haunted house" thought Cheryl following after him_

They finally arrived at the exit of the forest with Lucas saying "We are finally out"

"_I wish it would have lasted longer" thought Cheryl_

"_I would have even gone into the Old Chateau to just stay with him longer" she continued thinking_

"Well I guess this is goodbye. I really had a nice time walking though the forest with you" said Lucas

"I guess I will be seeing later you then" he said walking away

"_I better ask him before he gets too far away" thought Cheryl_

"Lucas wait" Cheryl yelled out

"What is it" asked Lucas turning around

"Do you think I could come with you on your journey" asked Cheryl looking down on the ground

"What about your family? Won't they miss you" asked Lucas

"I don't have a family. When I was little, I was found by the owner of the flower shop in Floaroma town along with a pokemon egg which later hatched into a Happiny" said Cheryl

"Then it evolved into the Chansey you have now" asked Lucas

"Yes" said Cheryl

"Sure, you can come along with me. I will be nice to have someone to talk to along the way" said Lucas

"Really" asked Cheryl looking up at his face

Lucas nodded his head and Cheryl smiled and ran forward and gave him a hug saying "Thank you"

"No problem" said Lucas returning the gesture

After they let go of each other Lucas said "We should get going if we want to reach Eterna City by nightfall"

"Alright" said Cheryl

Just as night fell they reached the gates of Eterna City. They headed to the local Pokemon Center to get a room for the night. Inside the Pokemon Center a girl walked up to Lucas and asked "Is that a Poketch"

"Yes" answered Lucas

"Take this app for it then" said the girl handing him a small disc

"What does it do" asked Lucas

"It's an app that will let your Poketch tell you how friendly you are with your Pokémon" said the girl

"Thanks" said Lucas putting the disc into his Poketch

"No problem" said the girl walking away

"Wow, what other stuff can that thing do" asked Cheryl

"Well it has a digital clock, step counter, memo pad, calculator, and a list that shows the health levels of my pokemon" said Lucas

"Sounds handy" said Cheryl

"It is" said Lucas

After that, they walked up to the counter and asked Nurse Joy for a room with two beds. Nurse Joy leads them to a room and said "Have a nice night" as they walked in.

Once they were both in bed Lucas asked "Why did you ask if you could come along with me? Won't the people at the flower shop miss you"

"Not really, I usually run off and spend my time either in the meadow or the forest. I always wanted to go farther than that but I know I'm not strong enough to. I always wanted to see the world and maybe find out who my parents were. But Chansey only knows one attack and as you saw it wasn't that powerful. The other three are healing moves and I never had enough money to get any pokeballs to capture any more pokemon" said Cheryl

"Well maybe we could find what you are looking for on our journey and I could always lend you the money to buy the items you need" said Lucas

"Really" exclaimed Cheryl

"Sure that's what friends are for right" said Lucas

"Thanks Lucas" said Cheryl

"No problem. Good night" said Lucas

"Good night" said Cheryl

The next morning they went exploring around the city. As they were in front of a building blocked by tiny trees someone ran into Lucas from behind. They both fell to the ground with the boy on top of Lucas. Cheryl looked and saw the boy had blonde hair and was wearing an orange and white striped shirt with black pants and brown shoes. "Hi Paul" said Lucas sighing not even looking up at him

"Did you come to Eterna to see the ancient Pokémon statue too" asked Paul

"Well…" began Lucas

"Great, let's go" yelled Paul

Paul grabbed Lucas' hand and ran off to the statue leaving Cheryl blinking at the exchange. "Hey, wait for me" yelled out Cheryl as she chased after them

When she finally caught up to them at the statue they were letting a guy with blue hair by. "Our collision has given me the key to be a great trainer" said Paul

"Make sure your attacks hit and your opponents don't" he said

Cheryl just stared at him as he ran off. "Who was that" asked Cheryl

"A friend of mine" said Lucas sighing

"Why did you let him drag you off like that" asked Cheryl

"Because it's easier that way" said Lucas

"Oh" said Cheryl

"But I wonder what is with that blue haired guy" asked Lucas

"You seen him before" asked Cheryl

"Yeah, at Lake Verity near my hometown" said Lucas

"He was saying something about the Legendary Pokémon that was supposed to be there" he said

"And now he was here looking at a statue of a ancient Pokémon" said Cheryl

They took a closer look at the statue and saw the plaque was gone. "The plaque's gone" said Lucas

"Do you think that blue haired guy took it" asked Cheryl

"Maybe" said Lucas

On their way back as they were walking by the building with the tiny trees in front of it again they head someone ask "Is that a pokedex"

They looked around and saw a blonde hair woman wearing a black dress. "Yes" said Lucas

"Here this will help you complete it" said the woman handing him a disk

"What is it" asked Lucas taking the disk

"That is HM 01 Cut" said the woman

"You can use it to teach your Pokémon how to cut down tiny trees like those there" she said pointing at the tiny trees

"But you will need to beat this city's gym leader to use it" she said

"Thank you" said Lucas

"No problem" said the woman

"What's your name" asked Cheryl

"Cynthia" she said walking away

Their next stop was the Pokemart where Cheryl bought five pokeballs along with some essential items while Lucas restocks his. Their last stop was the Eterna gym. They went inside and a guy at the front said "Welcome to Eterna gym"

"Let me give you some advice before you challenge the gym leader Gardenia" he said

"She uses Grass type Pokémon, so it would be best to use Fire or Flying type Pokémon" he explained

"But to get to her you have to defeat all three of the gym trainers first" he said

"When you defeat one of the trainers, the flower clock will give you access to the next one. After you defeat the third one it will give you access to Gardenia" he explained

"_Flower clock" thought both Lucas and Cheryl_

They looked behind the guy and saw a giant clock in the center of the gym. A flower pedal was minute hand and a leaf was the hour hand. On either side of the clock were water fountains that divided the gym up into sections.

After Lucas defeated the second trainer the water fountain behind them shut off. At seeing the bewildered expression on Lucas' face the trainer explained. "That is so you can return to the Pokémon center to heal before you face Gardenia" she explained

After Lucas defeated the third trainer he and Cheryl went to the Pokémon center to rest for the night.

The next day they headed out to Route 211 at the foot on the western side of Mt. Coronet to train.

During Lucas' training his Budew evolved into Roselia which Cheryl thought was beautiful. Also during this time Cheryl caught a Hoothoot.

After a couple of days of training Lucas felt he was ready to face the gym leader Gardenia and Cheryl was going to be there to cheer him on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

This has been rewritten also chapter 1 has been too.

* * *

Lucas and Cheryl walked through the doors of the Eterna gym to challenge Gardenia for the Forest badge. They walked up to the gym leader using the flower clock who said "I see you finally made it to me. I am the gym leader, Gardenia, now which one of you is challenging me today"

"I am" said Lucas

"Well then are you ready" asked Gardenia

"Yes" said Lucas

"Then let us begin" said Gardenia

"The gym battle between Lucas of Twinleaf town and the gym leader Gardenia is about to begin. You are each allowed to use up to six Pokémon with no time limit. Let the battle begin" said the referee

"Go Turtwig" yelled out Gardenia throwing a pokeball

"Go Monferno" yelled out Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Turtwig versus Monferno, begin" shouted the referee

"Monferno, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Monferno was surrounded by flames and ran at Turtwig, knocking it out before it had a chance to dodge. "Turtwig is unable to battle, Monferno is the winner" shouted the referee

"Turtwig, return" commanded Gardenia

"Go Cherrim" shouted Gardenia throwing out a pokeball

"Cherrim versus Monferno, begin" shouted the referee

"Monferno, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Monferno hit Cherrim before it could dodge knocking it to the ground but then it got up barely. "Cherrim, Magical Leaf" commanded Gardenia

Shining leaves shot from Cherrim at Monferno who dodged most of them except a few and only took minimal damage. "Monferno, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Gardenia used a Super Potion on Cherrim but it was wasted as Monferno knocked Cherrim out. "Cherrim is unable to battle, Monferno is the winner" shouted the referee

"Return Cherrim" commanded Gardenia

"It's not over yet. Go Roserade" said Gardenia throwing out a pokeball

"Roserade versus Monferno, begin" shouted the referee

"Monferno, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Monferno was covered in flames charging at Roserade who jumped into the air to dodge it. But Monferno jumped as well and hit Roserade and was knocked out before she hit the ground. "Roserade is unable to battle. That means the victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" shouted the referee

"Yea Lucas" cheered Cheryl

"Return Roserade" said Gardenia

"Good job Monferno return" said Lucas

"Congratulations on your victory Lucas. As proof of your victory, here is the Forest badge" said Gardenia handing Lucas the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas accepting the badge

"Also take this, it is one of my favorite TMs" said Gardenia handing it over

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's Grass Knot which makes the old saying "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" true" said Gardenia

"Thanks" said Lucas

The flower clock changes one last time and they left the gym and headed to the Pokémon center for the night. In their room they were planning on where to go next. "While I really wanted to go explore the Old Chateau, we have to find a way to get though Mt. Coronet. Since we can't get though here, we can try the passage near Oreburgh city" said Lucas

"_Looks like Lucas is dead set on exploring the Old Chateau" thought Cheryl_

"So we are going to take Route 206 tomorrow" asked Cheryl trying to make him forget about the haunted house

"Guess so" said Lucas

"Well we better go to bed then, good night" said Cheryl getting into bed

"Good night" said Lucas

In the morning they left the Pokémon center and headed towards the gatehouse for Route 206. Inside they ran into one of Professor Rowan's assistants. "Hey Lucas" called out the assistant

"Yes" said Lucas

"Professor Rowan wanted me to see how your Pokedex is coming along" said the assistant

"Alright" said Lucas handing over the Pokedex

"Wow, you have seen 45 Pokémon. Take this then" said the assistant handing back the Pokedex along with an Exp. Share

"What is this" asked Lucas taking both back

"That is an Exp. Share, it can allow a Pokémon to gain experience without even being in a battle. Professor Rowan told me to give that to you if you have seen at least 35 Pokémon" said the assistant

"Thanks" said Lucas

"No problem, got to go" said the assistant walking off

"This would have been useful during my training for the Eterna Gym" said Lucas putting the Exp. Share away

"What was that all about" asked Cheryl

"Well besides traveling around going to each gym. Professor Rowan asked me to help complete his Pokedex by seeing all the Pokémon of Sinnoh" said Lucas

"Wow, you are doing that all by yourself" said Cheryl astounded

"No, the daughter of that man who just left and Paul are helping too" said Lucas

They tried to continue on but a guard stopped them saying "You cannot pass here without a bike"

"Are you sure" asked Lucas

"Yes" said the guard

"I guess we have to go get a bike then" said Lucas walking back towards the city

"Can we afford to get a bike" asked Cheryl

"We will have to if we want to continue on" said Lucas

They went into the bike store and asked "Where is the owner"

"He went off to the Galactic Eterna building and hasn't come back yet" said his assistant

"Them again" said Cheryl

"Guess I will have to go find him" said Lucas

Outside Lucas said to Cheryl "Cheryl, why don't you head to the Pokémon center while I'll handle this"

"Alright, I guess I would just be a burden to you" said Cheryl sighing

"No it's not because you would be a burden, it's just you are not strong enough this time. I'm sure you will be strong enough next time that we can both take them on together" said Lucas

"Alright just be careful ok" said Cheryl hugging Lucas

"Of course" said Lucas smiling as he returned the gesture

Cheryl let go and went to the Pokémon center while Lucas continued on to the Galactic Eterna building. Once he got there he saw the entrance way was blocked by mini trees. _"How am I going to get though here" thought Lucas_

"_I know" he thought_

"Go Roselia" said Lucas throwing a pokeball

Roselia came out of her pokeball and Lucas commanded "Cut those trees down with Cut"

Roselia ran up and with two slashes of her roses cut down both tress clearing the entrance way. "Good job Roselia, return" said Lucas

He went though the entrance way and into the building. When he got inside he met with Looker off to the side disguised as a grunt. "Hey Lucas, it's me Looker" said Looker who took off his blue wig to show it was him

"I have been investigating Team Galactic but I haven't found out what their plan is yet" he said

"I would be careful here. There are two staircases, so one has to be a trap. But most of the grunts that work for Team Galactic are idiots. So there should some obvious clues as to which staircase is the real one" he said

"Thanks" said Lucas

And he did find the clue. They put the motivation posters next to the real staircase. So after he fought his way thought three floors of grunts and one researcher he reach the fourth floor where the bike store manager was along with the stolen Pokémon. When he got up there he saw it was dark and made to look like outer space. He ran up to the commander who said "I guess you are here to rescue the Pokémon"

"And save the bike store manager" said Lucas

"You aren't saving anyone. Once I beat you, I will take your Pokémon as well" said Jupiter

"Fat chance" said Lucas

"Let's see then. Go Zubat" said Jupiter throwing out a pokeball

"Go Luxio" said Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Luxio, Spark" commanded Lucas

Luxio charged his body with electricity and jumped up and hit Zubat knocking it out as it fell to the ground. "Pitiful, return" said Jupiter

"Let's see how you handle this then. Go Skuntank" she shouted throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxio" commanded Lucas

"Go Geodude" shouted Lucas throwing out a pokeball

"Skuntank, Night Slash" commanded Jupiter

Skuntank ran up to Geodude and slashed it multiple times. Geodude got back up but looked severely hurt. "Geodude, Magnitude" commanded Lucas

Geodude jumped up into the air and slammed its entire body and hands on the ground causing the entire floor to shake. The shaking caused everyone to lose their balance and make one of the machines fall onto Skuntank knocking it out. "Return Skuntank" commanded Jupiter

"Return Geodude" commanded Lucas

"You're strong so I will fill you in on a little secret" said Jupiter

"Our boss is researching the myths of the ancient Pokémon" she said

"This is your final warning to say out of our way" she said as she released a flash of light and escaped

"Thank you for saving me young man. I came here to get my Clefairy back and they kept me here" said the manager

"No problem" said Lucas

"Is your Pokémon going to be alright" asked the manager

"Yeah, Geodude is a tough Pokémon and after a nice rest at the Pokémon center he should be as good as new" said Lucas

"That's good, why don't you come by my shop tomorrow so I can reward you" said the manager

"Alright then, see you tomorrow" said Lucas walking down the stairs

He got back to the Pokémon center just as it was getting dark out. When he got inside he was jumped by Cheryl who started hugging him saying "You're alright"

"Of course I am" said Lucas

The next morning they headed to the bike store. But before they could go inside they were stopped by Cynthia. "Hey Lucas I have something I would like you to have" said Cynthia

"What is it" asked Lucas

"This" said Cynthia taking out a Pokémon egg and giving it to him

"A Pokémon egg" asked Lucas

"Yes. I know you will take good care of it and when it hatches it can help fill up your pokedex" said Cynthia

"Thank you" said Lucas

"No problem" said Cynthia as she walked away

"Why don't you take care of it Cheryl" said Lucas handing the Pokémon egg to Cheryl

"Me" asked Cheryl bewildered

"Yeah, you did a great job raising you Chansey from an egg. So I know you will do a great job with this one too" said Lucas still holding out the egg to her

"Alright, thank you Lucas" said Cheryl taking the egg and hugging it to her chest

Lucas just smiled and went inside the store. Inside the manager said "Ah there you are. And who is this lovely young lady next to you"

"This is my friend Cheryl who is traveling with me" said Lucas

"Well then here you go. It is the latest model on the market, it can shift for low to high gear and has room for two like a motorcycle" said the manager showing them the bike

"Wow, thanks" said Lucas

"Yes, thank you very much" said Cheryl

"Not at all, it was the least I could do after you saved me and my Pokémon" said the manager

"Good bye" said Lucas walking out the door

"Good bye and good luck on your journey" said the manager

"Thank you" said Cheryl

Lucas started walking back towards the Pokémon Center when Cheryl said "The route is this way" pointing in the opposite direction Lucas was walking

"I know, but I wanted to explore that haunted house before we left" said Lucas as he continued to walk

Cheryl just sighed and caught up with him while thinking _"I was hoping he would forget about that"_

Later on they arrived at the tiny trees that blocked the pathway to the Old Chateau and saw Gardenia was there as well. "Gardenia" called out Lucas

Gardenia jumped a little and look over at who called out her name and said "Lucas"

"Are you here to see about the rumors as well" she asked

"Yeah" said Lucas

"I would like to explore this place as well but I'm too busy with my Gym leader duties" said Gardenia

"_Then what are you doing out here" thought Lucas_

"It's not like I'm scared" stuttered Gardenia

"Well I got to go, good luck" she said as she ran out of the forest

"_She's a gym leader and she's scared of a haunted house" thought Lucas_

As Lucas had Roselia cut down the tiny trees Cheryl put her egg in her bag securely so it wouldn't get hurt. "Well let's go" said Lucas walking in

As they walked up to the front door Cheryl was clinging to Lucas' arm for dear life. She shut her eyes as Lucas opened the door and went inside. "You can open your eyes now Cheryl" said Lucas once they were inside

Cheryl shook her head side to side and clung closer to Lucas. "There's nothing to worry about. The only thing here are Gastly" said Lucas

Cheryl slowly opened her eyes and looked around and saw Lucas was right. They were nothing but Gastlys around. She loosed her grip on Lucas' arm a little as they started to look around. And everything was going fine until they came to a long hallway on the second floor.

They saw that light was coming out of one of the rooms along the hallway. "Could someone be here" asked Lucas

"That impossible, nobody has been here in years" said Cheryl as she tighten her grip on Lucas' arm

As they got to the room and looked inside they saw nobody in there but the TV was on but giving a snowy reception. "How could a TV be on in an abandoned house in the middle of a forest" asked Lucas

"I don't know, let's just leave" said Cheryl trying to pull Lucas away

"Aren't you curious how it's doing that" asked Lucas

"No" said Cheryl shaking her head side to side rapidly

"Well I'm going to take a closer look" said Lucas as he got his arm free from Cheryl's grip and crept closer

But as Lucas got closer to the TV the snow went away and a Pokémon appeared. _"A Pokémon" thought Lucas_

Lucas released Monferno and commanded "Ember"

Monferno shot small balls of fire at the TV and a shriek went thought the air. The Pokémon that was on the TV appeared in front of it as Lucas shouted out "Flame Wheel"

Monferno covered his body in flames and ran at the Pokémon and knocked it into a wall. Lucas took out a Great Ball and threw it at it before it could recover. The Pokémon was caught and the ball shook three times before going silent and disappearing in a flash of light. Lucas came back to Cheryl saying "Piece of cake"

"Can we leave now" asked Cheryl

"Sure" said Lucas

Once they were back in the forest and on their way back to Eterna City, Lucas took out his pokedex and started looking for that Pokémon he saw. "What are you doing" asked Cheryl

"Looking up that Pokémon we ran into" said Lucas

He went though the listing until he found it. "He it is" said Lucas

"What was it" asked Cheryl

"It says it was called Rotom, and it is an electric ghost Pokémon" said Lucas

"Electric ghost" asked Cheryl

Lucas nodded his head saying "I'm thinking it was the cause of all the rumors"

After Lucas put his pokedex away they arrived at Eterna City and went to the Pokémon Center for the night.

In the morning they left Eterna City and they walked through the gatehouse for Route 206 and stood at the top of Cycling Road. Lucas took out the bike and hopped on saying "Hop on"

"Alright" said Cheryl

She got on behind Lucas and put her arms around his waist. "Hang on tight" said Lucas as they started down Cycling Road

Along the way Cheryl was thinking _"Wow he feels so warm, I could get used to this"_

"_Wow she is so warm, I could get used to this" thought Lucas_

They reached the end of Cycling Road and went through the gatehouse to Route 207. After they went though Route 207 they arrived at Oreburgh City and they went to the Pokémon center and rested up for their journey tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

This chapter has been rewritten.

* * *

The next morning they left Oreburgh City and went up to Route 206 that was under Cycling Road. They then went and explored the Wayward Cave and helped a small girl named Mira find her way out of the cave. While all of this was going on Cheryl caught a Ponyta and her egg hatched into a Togepi while Lucas' Geodude evolved into a Graveler.

After they returned to the Pokémon Center to rest their Pokémon and themselves they started to head down Route 207 toward Mt. Coronet. Once they got near the entrance to Mt. Coronet Dawn called out "Lucas"

"Dawn" said Lucas turning around

"_Who's this" thought Cheryl_

"How's your pokedex coming" asked Dawn

"Good" said Lucas

"I have something you might like" said Dawn handing Lucas a device

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It's called a Vs. Seeker. I will tell you if any of the trainers you fought before want to fight you again" explained Dawn

"Cool" said Lucas putting it away

"Is that a Poketch" asked Dawn pointing at Lucas' wrist

"Yes" said Lucas

"Take this too then" said Dawn handing Lucas a disk

"What does this app do" asked Lucas putting the disk into his Poketch

"It turns your Poketch into an item finder" said Dawn

"Thanks" said Lucas

"Oh yeah, Professor Rowan wanted you to have this" said Dawn tossing a pokeball at Cheryl

"A pokeball" asked Cheryl as she caught the ball

"Yes, dad told Professor Rowan you were traveling with Lucas and wanted you to have that" said Dawn

"Thank you" said Cheryl

"_I guess she isn't that bad" thought Cheryl_

"Bye" said Dawn as she walked away

"I wonder which starter he gave you" asked Lucas

"Let's see" said Cheryl as she threw out the pokeball

Out of the pokeball came a Piplup. "A Piplup" said Lucas

"What a cutie" said Cheryl as she picked up her Piplup and hugged it

After they returned Piplup to his pokeball they went inside the mountain where they ran into a man with blue spiky hair again saying things like how all of Sinnoh started from Mt. Coronet and how humans have corrupted the world. After he finished his ramblings he left leaving a dazed and confused Lucas and Cheryl. "It was that blue haired guy again" said Lucas

"Yeah" said Cheryl

"I wonder what Lake Verity, Eterna City, and Mt. Coronet have to do with ancient Pokémon myths" thought Lucas out load

After that interesting encounter they made it though the rest of the mountain safely. They came out on Route 208 and went over to the Berry Master's house. Inside the Berry Master's granddaughter gave Lucas an application for his Poketch to help find berries he might plant and bought some mulch from the Berry Master's daughter. As they were heading to the gatehouse a mysterious man walked up to Lucas and said "Here take this" handing him an odd keystone.

But before he could ask the man what it was, he disappeared. "That was weird" said Cheryl

"We seem to be meeting a lot of weird people today" said Lucas

"What was it that he handed to you" asked Cheryl

"Looks like a odd keystone" said Lucas looking at before putting it away

"Let's go before anything else happens" said Cheryl

"Yeah" said Lucas as they headed towards the gatehouse

On the other side of the gatehouse a Buneary came running at them and jumped into Cheryl's arms. "Where did you come from little guy" asked Cheryl

"Thank goodness you stopped him" panted a lady who just caught up with the running Buneary

"Does this Buneary belong to you" asked Lucas

"Yes, thank you for catching him" said the lady

"We didn't really catch him, he just hopped into my arms" said Cheryl handing the Buneary back to the lady

"Well thank you anyways. Return Buneary" said the lady

"No problem" said Lucas

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Keira, I am one of the judges for the Pokemon Super Contest" said Keira

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucas"

"And I'm Cheryl"

"Nice to meet both of you, look at the time I have to go, come by the contest hall later and I can reward you for your help" said Keira leaving

"Alright" said Lucas

"But we didn't do anything" said Cheryl

"Just drop it, she already left" said Lucas

"Fine" huffed Cheryl

"Let's head to the Pokemon center then explore the city, ok" asked Lucas

"Ok" said Cheryl

They went to the Pokemon center and got their pokemon healed and booked a room for the night and then went and explored the city. Their first stop was the house next to the Pokémon center. They went inside and met Bebe, the person who created the box system.

"Would you like an Eevee" asked Bebe

"Sure" said Lucas

"Here you go" said Bebe handing him a pokeball

"Thank you" said Lucas as he took the pokeball and watched as it disappeared in a flash of light

"Take good care of it" said Bebe

"I will" said Lucas as he and Cheryl left

They next went to the Pokémon Fan Club where the president gave both of them a Poffin case. Next they went to the Poffin house and practiced making Poffins. Their next stop was the Hearthome City gym where there was a guy in front of it saying the gym leader was at the contest hall. There last stop was the Pokémon Contest Hall. They both went inside and Lucas got one of the biggest surprises of his life. "Mom" he stuttered

"Hey sweetie" said Joanne

"You are the two that helped me out earlier" said Keira

"But we didn't do anything" said Lucas

"You are being too modest, here" said Keira handing Lucas Glitter powder

"I didn't know you were also Joanne's son" she said

"How do you know my mom" asked Lucas

"You mean you never told him" asked Keira

"No, I didn't want to influence his choice on what he wanted to do" said Joanne

"You never told me what" asked Lucas

"Your mom is a legendary coordinator who has won many Master rank pokemon contests" said Keira

"You are" asked Lucas

"Yes" said Joanne

"But I haven't seen anything like that around the house" said Lucas

"Well I kept all of it hidden because I didn't want to influence what you wanted to do when you became a trainer" said Joanne

"Ohh, ok" said Lucas

"I guess I can go home and take everything out of storage and display it again" said Joanne

"Well I got to go, I hope to see you in a contest soon Lucas" said Keira leaving

"Now who is this pretty young lady traveling with you" asked Joanne

"My name is Cheryl; it is a pleasure to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" said Joanne

"So how did you two meet" she asked

"Well we met in the Eterna forest and she asked me to accompany her though the forest. When we got to the other side of the forest she asked if she could come along with me and I agreed" said Lucas

"Ohh that's nice, you two make such a cute couple" said Joanne making both of them blush

"So are you are going to enter a contest" she asked

"I'll give it a try" said Lucas

"Then you should change your clothes" said Joanne

"Why" asked Lucas

"Because you have to look presentable along with your pokemon" said Joanne

"Alright" said Lucas sighing

"Here you go" said Joanne handing him a tuxedo

"Thanks" said Lucas

"_Why is she carrying around a tuxedo with her" thought Cheryl_

"So what pokemon are you going to use" asked Joanne

"I am going to use Monferno" said Lucas tossing out Monferno's pokeball

"So he evolved from that cute little Chimchar you had" said Joanne

"Yeah" said Lucas

"Good luck" said Cheryl

"Do you best" said Joanne

"Thanks" said Lucas

He went up to the counter and registered for the Beauty Normal rank contest and changed while Cheryl and Joanne went and found seats.

On the stage the MC who is also the head judge welcomed the audience. "Welcome to our Pokemon Super Contest. I am your MC and head judge, Dexter"

"We have four hopeful contestants hoping to win a Beauty Normal rank ribbon" he said

"First we have Kim, next we have John, next we have Carlos, and finally we have Lucas who is the son of the legendary coordinator, Joanne" he said

"_Did he have to add that" thought Joanne_

"_I hope the pressure doesn't get to him" thought Cheryl_

"_Now I know why mom kept it hidden" thought Lucas_

"Now for our first competition, their pokemon's appearance" said Dexter

"Our theme this time is Colorful" he added

Each trainer came out with their pokemon all dressed up with different accessories with Monferno holding four feathers and a mustache. "Ahh, they all look very nice. Now lets move on to dancing" said Dexter

Each of the four pokemon took a turn leading the dance while the other three were backup. "Now we move on to our third and main competition where our trainers will show us what their pokemon can do. We go into this competition with Lucas in the lead" said Dexter

Each of the pokemon showed off a variety of moves to the three judges with Monferno using a combo of Feint and Ember. "Well that concludes our contest. Now its time to tally up the scores from each competition to see who our winner is" said Dexter

"In fourth place we have Carlos, in third place we have Kim, in second place we have John, and our champion is Lucas" he shouted

"I am proud to present you a normal rank Beauty ribbon" said Dexter handing the ribbon to Lucas

"Thank you" said Lucas

Out in the lobby, Lucas was being hugged by his mother. "Congratulations on winning your first contest Lucas" said Joanne

"Thanks" said Lucas after his mom let go

"So do you think you will participate in another contest" asked Joanne

"I don't think so, at least not with Monferno. I don't think he liked being dressed up too much" said Lucas

"Well good luck with whatever you do. I have to be getting home, it was nice meeting you Cheryl" said Joanne as she was leaving

"Nice meeting you too, bye" said Cheryl

"Bye mom" said Lucas

"It's seems that you have inherited some of your mother's contest skills" said a lady behind them

They both turned around and saw a woman with purple hair done up in four pigtails with purple eyes and wearing a purple dress. "Who are you" asked Lucas

"I'm Fantina, the Hearthome city gym leader" said Fantina

"I want to challenge you to a gym battle" said Lucas

"Come to my gym and we will see how your battle skills compare to your contest skills" said Fantina as she left

"Well this has been an interesting day" said Cheryl

"Yeah, it has been one of those days" said Lucas

They went to the Pokémon center and rested for the night. The next day they went to Route 208 and started training. During this time Cheryl caught a Ralts and Lucas' Buizel evolved into Floatzel.

The next day they went to the gym and went inside. The guy in the front said "You are going to need this" handing Lucas a flashlight

"To get to the gym leader you have to find the symbol on the floor and go though its corresponding door" said the guy

"Alright" said Lucas

They went into the next room and saw it was pitch black expect for skulls that were on the ground with glowing eyes. "This place is scary" said Cheryl clinging to Lucas' arm

"Let's find that symbol and get though here as quickly as possible" said Lucas turning on the flashlight

They found the symbol of a square on the floor and went through its door into an even bigger room. "This is going to take forever" said Lucas looking at the size of the room

They eventually found the symbol of a sun shining and went through its door and approached Fantina. "I see you made it through my little maze" said Fantina

"Little" shouted Lucas

"_This lady is crazy" thought Cheryl as she let go of Lucas' arm_

"Let's us begin" said Fantina

"The battle between Fantina the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin. You may each use up to six Pokémon. Let the battle begin" shouted the referee

"Go Duskull" said Fantina throwing out a pokeball

"Go Luxio" said Lucas throwing out a pokeball

"Duskull vs. Luxio, begin" shouted the referee

"Luxio, Bite" commanded Lucas

Luxio ran up to Duskull and bite it causing it to faint. "Duskull is unable to battle. The winner is Luxio" shouted the referee

"Return Duskull" commanded Fantina

"Go Mismagius" she said throwing out a pokeball

"Mismagius vs. Luxio, begin" shouted the referee

"Mismagius, Shadow Ball" commanded Fantina

A small dark ball started to form in front of Mismagius and shot it at Luxio scoring a direct hit. "Luxio, Bite" commanded Lucas after Luxio got back up

Luxio ran up to Mismagius and bit it before jumping back. "Mismagius, Shadow Ball" commanded Fantina

Another dark ball formed in front of Mismagius and shot at Luxio and this time he didn't get up. "Luxio is unable to battle. The winner is Mismagius" shouted the referee

"Return Luxio" commanded Lucas

"_Time for the Calvary" thought Lucas_

"Go Floatzel" he said throwing out a pokeball

"Mismagius vs. Floatzel, begin" shouted the referee

"Floatzel, Crunch" commanded Lucas

Floatzel quickly ran up to Mismagius and bit down hard on it knocking it out. "Mismagius is unable to battle. The winner is Floatzel" shouted the referee

"Return Mismagius" commanded Fantina

"You just got lucky since it was already weak" she said

"Try this. Go Haunter" she yelled throwing out a pokeball

"Haunter vs. Floatzel, begin" shouted the referee

"Floatzel, Crunch" commanded Lucas

Floatzel quickly ran up to Haunter and bit down hard on it knocking it out. "Haunter is unable to battle. The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" shouted the referee

"Return Haunter" commanded Fantina

"Return Floatzel" commanded Lucas

"Here you go" said Fantina handing Lucas the Relic badge

"Now you can use Defog" she said

"You might as well take this TM as well" she said tossing a TM at Lucas

"That will allow you to use Shadow Claw" she said

"You might have beaten me here, but you will never defeat me in a contest" she shouted as Lucas and Cheryl quickly left the gym

Outside the gym Cheryl sighed while saying "I'm glad to be out of there"

"Yeah" said Lucas putting his new badge away

"That's weird" he said looking at the case

"What is" asked Cheryl

"The badge goes in the fifth spot instead of the third spot" said Lucas

"Maybe they made a mistake while making them" said Cheryl

"I guess so" said Lucas putting the case away

That night in their room at the Pokemon center, "So where are we going next" asked Cheryl

"Well the next place with a gym is Veilstone city. But to get there we have to go though Solaceon town. So I guess our next stop is Solaceon town" said Lucas

"Solaceon town" asked Cheryl

"It is a town like Floaroma town" said Lucas

"Ohh, ok" said Cheryl

"Let's go to bed" said Lucas

"Alright, goodnight" said Cheryl getting into bed

"Goodnight" said Lucas getting into bed


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

This chapter has been rewritten.

Thanks to Ten Commandments for your review.

* * *

They got up in the morning and left the Pokemon center and started towards the gatehouse for Route 209. As they entered the gatehouse they heard Paul shout out "Lucas"

"What" asked Lucas?

"Lets us battle to see how strong we have gotten" said Paul

"Fine" said Lucas

"Go Staravia" yelled Paul throwing out a pokeball

"Go Luxio" yelled Lucas throwing out a pokeball

"Staravia, Double Team" commanded Paul

Multiple images of Staravia appeared around Luxio. "Luxio, Spark" commanded Lucas

Luxio charged up expelling electricity from its body and charged at Staravia, hitting it and canceling its technique but surprisingly got back up. "Staravia, Endeavor" commanded Paul

Staravia charged at Luxio and cause major damage to him. "Luxio, Spark" commanded Lucas

Luxio charged up electricity in its body and ran at Staravia knocking it out. "Return Staravia" commanded Paul

"Go Roselia" yelled Paul throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxio" commanded Lucas

"Go Monferno" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Monferno, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Monferno surrounded itself with flames and ran at Roselia and knocking it out in one hit. "Return Roselia" commanded Paul

"Go Ponyta" yelled Paul throwing a pokeball

"Return Monferno" commanded Lucas

"Go Floatzel" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Water Gun" commanded Lucas

Floatzel took a deep breath and spat out water at Ponyta totally covering it and knocking it back by the force of the blast but it got back up barely. "Ponyta, Tail Whip" commanded Paul

Ponyta whipped its tail at Floatzel as Lucas commanded "Floatzel, Water Gun"

Floatzel shot water at Ponyta again and this time knocked it out. "Return Ponyta" commanded Paul

"I'm not out yet, Go Prinplup" yelled Paul throwing a pokeball

"Return Floatzel" commanded Lucas

"Go Roselia" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Roselia, Giga Drain" commanded Lucas

Roselia sucked up a lot of energy from Prinplup but it remained standing. "Prinplup, Peck" commanded Paul

Prinplup ran up to Roselia and pecked at it. "Roselia, Giga Drain" commanded Lucas

Roselia sucked up even more energy from Prinplup making it fall over knocked out "Return Prinplup" commanded Paul

"Good job Roselia, Return" said Lucas

"My unbeatable strategy failed. Maybe if I only train certain Pokémon" said Paul

"That is what I will go do" he said running out of the gatehouse

"He ignored me again" huffed Cheryl

"Paul has a one track mind and ignore anything that doesn't have anything to do with what he focusing on at the time" said Lucas

"And he has made it this far" said Cheryl shocked

"Yeah" said Lucas

"Let's head back to the Pokemon center so I can heal my Pokémon before we continue" he said

"Alright" said Cheryl

After they got back from the Pokémon center they went through the gatehouse and started down Route 209. After crossing some bridges and receiving the Good Rod from one of the fishermen, they came up to a broken stone tower when the keystone started to vibrate causing Lucas to stop. "What's wrong" asked Cheryl

"I don't know, something is vibrating" said Lucas

He looked though his bag and took out the keystone. "It's this" said Lucas

"Why is it vibrating" asked Cheryl

"Maybe it is reacting with something in the area" said Lucas

"Like that" said Cheryl pointing at the broken stone tower

"Let's find out" said Lucas walking towards the broken tower

As they got closer to it, the keystone started vibrating more violently. "I think it is reacting to that" said Lucas

As they got closer Cheryl noticed an indentation in the tower. "Lucas I think you are supposed to put the keystone here" said Cheryl pointing at the indentation

"Alright" said Lucas

Lucas put the keystone in the indentation and there was a flash of light and text appeared on the tower saying 'Hallowed Tower'. "What is that supposed to mean" asked Cheryl

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders and they continued on. After walking in and out of a few pits in the ground they came upon another tower. "What is this place" asked Lucas to a person nearby

"This is the Lost Tower, where the souls of deceased Pokémon can rest" said the man

"Let's check it out" said Lucas

"Ok" stuttered Cheryl

"_Oh great, another haunted building" sighed Cheryl_

"_Why does Lucas like going into these places" she continued thinking_

They went into the tower with Cheryl clinging tightly to Lucas' arm. But they could only go as far as the third floor because it was covered in a thick fog. "Let's go back" said Cheryl tugging on Lucas' arm

"If only I could find that HM, I could get rid of this fog" said Lucas

"What are you talking about" asked Cheryl

"Remember what that crazy gym leader said" asked Lucas

"She said you could use Defog now" said Cheryl

"You mean you could get rid of this fog like you cut down those tiny tress and destroyed those rocks" asked Cheryl

"Yes" said Lucas

"Well let's get out of here and find it" said Cheryl pulling on Lucas' arm

"Alright" said Lucas as they went downstairs and left the tower

At the end of the route Lucas got into a battle with another trainer in which Luxio evolved into Luxray. After the battle was over they proceeded to enter Solaceon Town.

When they got to the entrance to Solaceon Town, Paul came running up to them saying "You finally made it Lucas"

"That was because I was exploring" said Lucas

"You have to check out the ruins here, there're awesome" exclaimed Paul

"I even found a HM called Defog in there" he said

"Really" said Lucas

"Maybe if you went looking you would find one too" said Paul

"_If I did, I could finish explore the Lost Tower" thought Lucas_

"Well I got to run, I'm off to Veilstone City" said Paul as he ran off

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center and rest for the night and go exploring tomorrow" said Lucas

"Alright" said Cheryl

"_Ruins sound better than haunted buildings" thought Cheryl_

Then they went into the Pokemon center and stayed the night.

In the morning they went exploring and Lucas received two apps for his Poketch. One that allowed him to see the last twelve Pokémon he has caught and another that allowed him to check out any Pokémon he left at the Day Care Center. They then went east of the town and explored the Solaceon Ruins. Inside they found the HM Paul was talking about and a lot of strange letter shaped Pokémon called Unown. Once they got back outside Lucas said "We can finish exploring the Lost Tower now"

"I think I will just go back to the Pokémon center and rest" said Cheryl

"Alright, I will see you later" said Lucas giving Cheryl a quick hug and leaving

"_He hugged me" thought Cheryl happily going back to the Pokémon center_

Lucas went back to the Lost Tower and cleared the fog and got to the fifth floor where two old ladies gave him a Cleanse Tag and a Spell Tag to thank him for clearing the fog. Once Lucas got back to the Pokémon center night has fell and he saw Cheryl playing with her Pokémon in their room. "Your back" said Cheryl looking up at Lucas

"Yeah" said Lucas as he sat on his bed

"Did you find anything" asked Cheryl

"These two old ladies gave me a Cleanse Tag and a Spell Tag for clearing the fog" said Lucas

"That's nice" said Cheryl

"Are we leaving tomorrow" she asked as she returned her Pokémon to their pokeballs

"Yeah" said Lucas as he got ready for bed

"Ok" said Cheryl as she did the same

In the morning they left Solaceon Town and started down Route 210. After getting though a lot of tall grass and some battles where Monferno evolved into Infernape, they came upon a small café where they stopped to have lunch. While they were there, they bought some Moo Moo Milk and heard about the Psyduck outside the café.

They went outside and saw four Psyduck blocking the path. "Good thing we don't have that way since Veilstone is over there" said Lucas pointing over to the right

"I wish there was a way we could help them" said Cheryl

"Maybe we will find something in the next couple of towns we go to" said Lucas

"I hope so" said Cheryl

They just started down Route 215 when it started to rain. After they ran through the entire route they got to the gatehouse of Veilstone City and went though. When they got into Veilstone City they noticed it stopped raining. "It's not raining here" said Lucas

"That's weird, it appears it was only raining only on that route" said Cheryl

They got to the Pokemon center where they spent the rest of the day and night letting their clothes dry. The next day they went exploring the city. There first stop was the Veilstone department store which was five stories tall. Inside Lucas received a counter app for his Poketch which he thought was useless but accepted anyways. While they were there, they stocked up on any supplies they needed and bought some lemonade as they continued to explore the city.

They came upon a storage building behind the department store that was being blocked by two Team Galactic grunts. They left and went over the other side of the city to the Veilstone gym. Outside the gym they ran into Dawn. "What are you doing here Dawn" asked Lucas

"Ahh…nothing, gotta go" said Dawn running away

"I wonder what was wrong with her" asked Cheryl

"Probably has something to do with her job with Professor Rowan" said Lucas

As they got near the door to the gym they saw someone coming out. He had grey hair and was wearing a mask on his head and skin tight pants. He was singing until he noticed Lucas and Cheryl. "Are one of you here to challenge the gym leader" he asked

"Yes" said Lucas

"Good luck, she is a lot tougher than she looks" said the masked man

"Who are you" asked Cheryl

"I'm Wake, the Pastoria Gym Leader" said Wake

"Got to go" he said walking away

"He looks like someone interesting to fight" said Lucas

They went inside the gym and Lucas saw that he needed to train more to defeat the gym leader.

During his training Staravia evolved into Staraptor. The night he finished his training he went to bed to be well rested for his gym battle tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

This chapter has been rewritten.

* * *

The next morning they both left the Pokemon center and headed over to the gym. Inside the gym they had to push punching bags around to knock down all the weights that were in the way. They finally met up with the gym leader, Maylene. She had red hair and a bandage over her nose. She was wearing a blue jersey and white pants with no shoes. "Which one of you is challenging me" asked Maylene

"I am" said Lucas

"Very well then, let the battle begin" said Maylene

"The gym battle between the gym leader Maylene and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin. Each trainer is allow to use up to six pokemon" said the referee

"Go Meditite" yelled Maylene throwing a pokeball

"Go Staraptor" yell Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Meditite vs. Staraptor, begin" said the referee

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace" commanded Lucas

Staraptor took to the air before he started dive-bombing Meditite before he disappeared from sight only to reappear behind it and hit it in the back, knocking it out.

"Meditite is unable to battle, Staraptor is the winner" said the referee

"Return Meditite" said Maylene

"Go Machoke" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Machoke vs. Staraptor, begin" said the referee

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace" commanded Lucas

Staraptor took to the air again and dive-bombed Machoke and pulled the same trick as last time and hit it in the back, knocking it out.

"Machoke is unable to battle, Staraptor is the winner" said the referee

"Return Machoke" said Maylene

"You will really get a 'kick' out of this one, Go Lucario" she said tossing out a pokeball

"Return Staraptor" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Lucario vs. Infernape, begin" said the referee

"Infernape, Flame Wheel" commanded Lucas

Infernape surrounded itself with flames and ran at Lucario who jumped into the air to dodge, but wasn't quick enough to dodge and got knocked out.

"Lucario is unable to battle. That means the victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" said the referee

"Return Lucario" said Maylene

"Good job Infernape, Return" said Lucas

"Congratulations Lucas" said Cheryl giving him a hug

"Thanks Cheryl" said Lucas returning the gesture

"That was a great battle. I am proud to present you with the Cobble Badge" said Maylene handing him the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas accepting it

"Take this TM also. It contains Drain Punch, it steals your opponents health when you hit them" said Maylene handing him the TM

"Cool" said Lucas accepting it

They walked out of the gym and saw Dawn standing there. "Ahh, Lucas there you are" said Dawn

"What's the matter Dawn" asked Lucas

"Team Galactic stole my pokedex" said Dawn crying

"Can you please help me" she asked

"Sure" said Lucas

"Thanks, I will meet you at the warehouse" said Dawn

After a quick trip the Pokémon Center, Lucas and Cheryl met up with Dawn and all three of them went to the Galactic Warehouse. When they got there they saw two grunts standing guard with one of them saying "Hey it's that girl we took the Pokedex from"

"And it looks like she brought some friends this time" said the other grunt

"Let's beat the crap out of them and take their pokemon as well" said the first grunt

"Fat chance, Go Infernape" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Go Prinplup" said Cheryl throwing a pokeball

"Go Clefairy" said Dawn throwing a pokeball

"This might be a problem" said the second grunt

After they beat their pitiful excuse for pokemon, they ran away with the first saying "Take the stupid Pokedex, it's not like we really need it anyways" dropping the Pokedex on the ground

"Soon Team Galactic will have all the Pokémon in the world" said the second grunt

"Besides we have nothing to guard anymore since it was moved to Pastoria City" said the first grunt as they both made it inside the building

Dawn ran over and picked it up saying "Thanks for helping me get my Pokedex back. Professor Rowan would be really mad if I lost it"

"No problem" said Lucas

"Well I gotta go, bye" said Dawn

"Bye" said Lucas

But before Dawn could leave Looker came running up to them saying "Have no fear, Looker is here"

"It's that creepy guy from Jubilife" exclaimed Dawn

"Now that wasn't very nice" said Looker

"Sorry I'm still angry over Team Galactic stealing my pokedex" said Dawn

"That is alright" said Looker

"I really have to be going now" said Dawn running off

"Now is a perfect time to perform our investigation" said Looker

"I know you can handle it so come along" he said leading them in the warehouse

Inside they saw the door was locked. "Damn, it's locked" said Looker

"Looks like we can't proceed any further" he said

Looker looked around and saw a HM on the ground. "A HM" exclaimed Looker picking it up

"Here Lucas take it" he said handing it to Lucas

"It wouldn't do leaving that in the hands of Team Galactic" said Looker

"Thank you" said Lucas putting it away

"I'm off to Pastoria City since I heard Team Galactic has moved something there" said Looker leaving

"Let's head back to the Pokémon center" said Lucas leaving

"Alright" said Cheryl

In their room at the Pokémon center, Lucas took out the HM and looked at it. "Its Fly" exclaimed Lucas

"With this we could fly back to any city or town we have been to before" he said happily

"Do you think we could head the Floaroma town" asked Cheryl

"Sure, we can head there after we go to Jubilife city" said Lucas

"What are we going to be doing there" asked Cheryl

"Well the president of the Poketch Company said to come back after I won three badges for a new Poketch application" said Lucas

"And I haven't had a way to get back there until now" he added

"Wow, you know the president of the Poketch Company" exclaimed Cheryl

"Well it's kinda hard not to since he hangs out in the lobby saying hi to everyone who comes in the building" said Lucas

"Oh" said Cheryl

Next morning they left the Pokemon center with Lucas saying "Are you ready to go Cheryl"

"Yeah" said Cheryl

"Alright then, Go Staraptor" said Lucas throwing a pokeball

Out came Staraptor and Lucas asked "Staraptor can you take us to Jubilife city"

Staraptor nodded his head and Lucas said "Alright then, let's go"

Staraptor took to the skies with both of them on his back and headed towards Jubilife city. A little while later Staraptor landed near the Pokemon center and they both got off with Lucas saying "Good job Staraptor, Return"

"Wow this place is like Veilstone city" said Cheryl

"Yeah it kinda is" said Lucas

"So which way are we going" asked Cheryl

"Just follow me" said Lucas

Lucas took Cheryl to the building where the Poketch Company was and went inside. Inside they met with the president who said "Ahh welcome back my friend"

"Hello" said Lucas

"I see you also brought a young lady friend with you as well. Are you a pokemon trainer as well" asked the president

"Yes" said Cheryl

"Well then you need a Poketch as well" said the president

"Here you go. It comes with all of the latest applications already uploaded and if there is any applications your friend has gotten on his journey, he came transfer them over as well" he said handing her the Poketch

"Wow, thank you so much" said Cheryl putting the Poketch on her wrist

"No problem at all. I like helping out pokemon trainers such as yourself" said the president

"Ah yes, here is the latest application to come out" he said handing Lucas a disk

"What is it" asked Lucas putting the disk in his Poketch

"It's a Marking map. It's a map that you can leave marks on to remember certain places" said the president

"Thank you" said Lucas

"No problem, just come back after you have five badges to see what we have then" said the president

"Alright see ya" said Lucas

Outside the building, "See I told you he was a nice person" said Lucas

"Yeah but I never expected him to give me a Poketch" said Cheryl

"Me either but its cool now you have one, let's head to the Pokemon center for the night and I'll transfer the rest of the applications from mine to yours. Then we can head to Floaroma town tomorrow" said Lucas

"Alright that sounds good" said Cheryl as they headed towards the Pokemon center


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments and ShadowRainX for your reviews.

* * *

Next morning

They both got up and left the Pokémon center. Outside, Lucas threw out Staraptor's pokeball asking "Can you take us to Floaroma town"

Staraptor nodded his head and they got on and took off for Floaroma town. They landed into front of Floaroma's Pokémon center and they got off as Lucas returned Staraptor to his pokeball. Then they set off for the Pick a Peck of Colors flower shop. They arrived at the shop and Cheryl went in first.

Inside the owner started yelling "Where the hell have you been Cheryl"

"Well I…" Cheryl stuttered

The owner looks over at Lucas and said "This is the thanks I get raising you and giving you the food off my table for you to run off with some guy"

"You little bitch" he added slapping her

Cheryl closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a very pissed off Infernape in front of her holding the owner's wrist. "Infernape" Cheryl said bewildered

"Why you little" the owner started to say

"Do it" said Lucas in a cold tone

Infernape put on an evil smile and broke the owner's wrist with him screaming out. "If you want her so bad then take her and never come back again" yelled the owner cradling his broken wrist

Cheryl ran out the door crying and Lucas ran after her after saying "Do what you want Infernape then come out"

Infernape put on another evil smile while walking towards the owner while thinking _"You will pay for trying to hurt my master's friend"_

Outside Cheryl was crying and Lucas walked up behind her saying softly "Cheryl"

Cheryl turned around and saw Lucas before running into his arms and started crying even harder into his chest. "Shh, it's alright Cheryl, it's all over now" said Lucas putting his arms around her, holding her tight

Cheryl cried herself to sleep as Infernape came out of the flower shop very pleased with himself. "All done" asked Lucas

Infernape nodded his head and Lucas said "That's good"

Infernape looked at Cheryl who was sleeping in Lucas' arms and Lucas said "She cried herself to sleep. Hopefully she will be feeling better tomorrow"

Infernape nodded his head and Lucas said "Well, we better be getting back to Veilstone City. Return Infernape"

"Go Staraptor" said Lucas throwing a pokeball without disturbing Cheryl

Staraptor came out of his pokeball and Lucas said "Staraptor please take us back to Veilstone city"

Staraptor nodded his head and Lucas got on while holding Cheryl and they took off for Veilstone City. After they left a sign was put up at the front of the flower shop saying that it is under new management.

Next Morning

Cheryl woke up and was thinking _"Why do I feel so warm and comfortable"_

She opened her eyes and saw that Lucas was in bed with her with his arms around her. _"He stayed with me all night to make sure I was alright"_ thought Cheryl giving him a quick peck on the cheek

That quick kiss on the cheek woke him up and he saw that Cheryl was awake and asked "Good morning, how are you feeling today"

"Much better, thank you" said Cheryl giving him another quick peck on the cheek

"No problem" said Lucas blushing as he let her go

"Did that happen a lot" he asked as she got up

"Yes" Cheryl sighed

"He was always like that. That's why I spent most of my time in the meadow or the forest. But I made sure that I always went back before he got angry" she continued

"Well it's all over with now and you never have to go back there again" said Lucas putting his arms around her

"Thank you Lucas" said Cheryl putting her arms around him

"I always be here for you" said Lucas

After that they went out to the lobby of the Pokémon center where Cheryl asked "Where are we going next"

"Well those guys from Team Galactic said that they moved something to Pastoria City. The next gym is there as well" said Lucas taking out the map

"Didn't that masked guy from the gym say he was the gym leader of Pastoria City" asked Cheryl

"He did" said Lucas

"Wow that is one long route" said Cheryl looking at the map

"Yeah but there is a hotel along the way where we can hopefully rest and spend the night" said Lucas

They left the Pokémon center and started making their way to Route 214. Near the beginning of the route they met a guy who was digging out a tunnel all by himself. He then offered Lucas a weird challenge. To see who would be first him finishing his tunnel or Lucas catching all the Unown. Lucas accepted as they slowly backed out of the cave.

Later in the afternoon they went to the entrance to Lake Valor but couldn't get in because there were two cameramen blocking the pathway. The first one said "You can't go in there. We are trying to capture the legendary lake Pokémon on film and it won't show up if there are people nearby"

"I was the one who caught the Red Gyarados on film at Lake Rage" proclaimed the second cameraman

They then come upon a small collection of buildings and they found a lady looking around franticly for something. "Are you looking for something" asked Lucas

"Yes, I dropped my suite key somewhere around here and I can't seem to find it anywhere" said the lady

"I can help you find it" said Lucas

"Thank you very much" said the lady

Using the item finder app on his Poketch he quickly found the key and gave it back to the lady. "Thank you so much. He take this, it is a rare glass flute from my home of Hoenn" said the lady handing Lucas a White Flute

"No problem" said Lucas accepting it

After they left the lady at her suite, night fell and they made their way to the hotel. Inside they went up to the reception desk and Lucas asked "Do you have any rooms"

"Do you have a reservation" asked the receptionist

"No" said Lucas

"Then we have no rooms available since we are booked up" said the receptionist

"But you are welcome rest in the lobby for as long as you want" she said

"Thank you very much" said Cheryl

So they went over to one of the couches and lay down to sleep for the night. In the morning they both got up and left the hotel and walked across the beach towards the gatehouse of Pastoria City while admiring its beauty.

"I wish we could stay and enjoy the beach a little bit" Cheryl sighed

"Maybe we can come back later when they aren't so busy and have a nice vacation here" said Lucas

"That would be nice" said Cheryl smiling a little

"But what if they are still busy then" she asked

"They wouldn't pass up the chance for the Pokémon League Champion to stay at their hotel" said Lucas smirking

"Oh really" said Cheryl giggling

They made it to the gatehouse and went thought it to Pastoria City. Their first stop was the Pokémon center where they got their Pokémon healed and got a room for the night. The next place they went to was the Pastoria Great Marsh. Outside and to the left of the Marsh they saw a Team Galactic grunt mumbling about how he is tired of waiting and wants to get to the explosions. Lucas and Cheryl decided to keep a close eye on him as they went inside. They went up to the observatory and look out at the Great marsh with Cheryl saying "This looks like fun. Why don't we try it?"

"That sounds good" said Lucas

They went back downstairs and went up to the counter and the attendant said "For five hundred dollars you get thirty safari balls and the time limit of walking five hundred steps to catch as many Pokémon as you can"

"We will take two please" said Lucas handing over one thousand dollars

"Enjoy" said the attendant handing over sixty safari balls, thirty for Lucas and thirty for Cheryl

During their time in the Great marsh, Lucas caught a Wooper while Cheryl caught an Azurill thinking it was cute.

When they left the Great marsh they saw it was getting dark out so they headed for the Pokémon center for the night.

In the morning they headed for the Pastoria gym. But when they were outside the gym they heard someone yell out "Lucas"

"Not again" said Cheryl when she saw who it was

Paul stopped right in front of them to the surprise of Lucas and Cheryl. "What, I'm not going to run into you every time" said Paul

He then finally noticed Cheryl besides Lucas and asked "Who's the girl" pointing at Cheryl

"I'm Cheryl" said Cheryl

"And I have been with Lucas since Eterna City" she yelled

"Oh, I never noticed you" said Paul

Cheryl tried to leap at Paul to attack him but was held back by Lucas. "Let me at him" shouted Cheryl struggling to get free

"Calm down Cheryl, he's not worth it" said Lucas trying to keep his hold on Cheryl

Cheryl finally calmed down and Lucas let her go. "Fine, just beat him" Cheryl huffed

"Don't I always" said Lucas smirking

"Ah, but this time it will be different for I have a secret" said Paul proudly

"Really" said Lucas

"Yes" said Paul

"Go Staravia" he yelled throwing out a pokeball

"Go Luxray" yelled Lucas throwing out a pokeball

"Luxray, Spark" he commanded

Luxray charged up electricity in his body and ran at Staravia and knocked it out. "Return Staravia" said Paul

"Go Ponyta" he shouted throwing out a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Floatzel" he shouted throwing out a pokeball

"Floatzel, Water Gun" he commanded

Floatzel took a deep breath and shot water at Ponyta but it still stayed standing. "Ponyta, Stomp" commanded Paul

Ponyta ran up to Floatzel and stomped down on him. "Floatzel, Water Gun" commanded Lucas

Floatzel shot water at Ponyta again and this time it fell down. "Return Ponyta" said Paul

"Go Roselia" he shouted throwing out a pokeball

"Return Floatzel" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he shouted throwing out a pokeball

"Infernape, Flame Wheel" he commanded

Infernape covered himself in flames and ran at Roselia knocking it out. "Return Roselia" said Paul

"Go Prinplup" he shouted throwing out a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he shouted throwing out a pokeball

"Luxray, Spark" he commanded

Luxray charged up electricity in his body and ran at Prinplup but it still remained standing. "Prinplup, Bubblebeam" commanded Paul

Prinplup shot a beam of bubbles at Luxray but he only took a little damage. "Luxray, Spark" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up electricity again and ran at Prinplup and this time knocked it out. "Return Prinplup" said Paul

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"I thought becoming Wake's apprentice would help me win" said Paul sulking as he walked away

"Wow, I think that was the first time he has walked away from anything" said Lucas

"Do you think he was telling the truth" asked Cheryl

"With him you never know" said Lucas as he walked back to the Pokémon center

After he healed his Pokémon they went back to the gym and went inside. After completing the water puzzle where you had to change the water level, they finally made it to the gym leader. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, which one of you has come to challenge the great Crasher Wake?"

"I have" said Lucas

"Very well then, let the beating commence" said Wake

"The gym battle between the gym leader Wake and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin. Each of you are allow to use up to six Pokémon, let the battle begin" said the referee

"Go Gyarados" yelled Wake throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Gyarados vs. Luxray, begin" said the referee

"Luxray, Spark" commanded Lucas

Luxray started charging up electricity, expelling it from his body and ran at Gyarados, jumping up and hitting it but it remained standing barely. "Gyarados, Waterfall" commanded Wake

Water from behind Gyarados rose up and over it and came crashing down on Luxray. "Luxray, Spark" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up electricity again and ran at Gyarados who Wake used a hyper potion on but it was for naught since Gyarados was knocked out. "Gyarados is unable to battle, Luxray is the winner" said the referee

"Return Gyarados" said Wake

"Go Quagsire" yelled Wake throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Roselia" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Quagsire vs. Roselia, begin" said the referee

"Roselia, Giga Drain" commanded Lucas

Roselia sucked up a lot of energy from Quagsire knocking him out. "Quagsire is unable to battle, Roselia is the winner" said the referee

"Return Quagsire" said Wake

"Go Floatzel" yelled Wake throwing a pokeball

"Return Roselia" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel vs. Luxray, begin" said the referee

"Floatzel, Crunch" commanded Wake

Floatzel ran up and bit Luxray before jumping back. "Floatzel is must faster than my other Pokémon" said Wake

"So you got in the first attack. That doesn't mean you are going to win" said Lucas

"Luxray, Spark" he commanded

Luxray charged up electricity, expelling it from his body running at Floatzel and knocking it out. "Floatzel is unable to battle, that means the victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" said the referee

"Return Floatzel" said Wake

"Good job Luxray, Return" said Lucas

"Well it looks like it was me who got the beating. Here is the Fen Badge as proof of your victory" said Wake handing him the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas taking the badge

"Take this TM also. It's Brine, it double its attack power if your opponents health is less than half" said Wake handing the TM

"Thank you" said Lucas taking the TM

"Congratulations Lucas" said Cheryl giving him a hug

"Thanks Cheryl" said Lucas returning the gesture


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

This chapter has been rewritten.

* * *

They left the gym only to see Paul outside. "I see you have gotten the gym badge here as well" said Paul

"But there is something I have to tell you" he said

"What" asked Lucas?

But before Paul could answer Wake came out yelling "What is going on out here"

"Master" said Paul

"Look kid I'm not making you my apprentice even thou I know your father" said Wake

"Because you don't need to" he added

"But I already picked you" sighed Paul

"What did you want to tell me" asked Lucas trying to get the conversation back on track

"Oh yeah, I saw a Team Galactic grunt run into the Great Marsh holding something while laughing" said Paul

"Nobody is going to mess with the Great Marsh while I'm around" yelled Wake running off

"Wait for me master" shouted out Paul running after him

"He doesn't listen very well does he" asked Cheryl

"Nope" said Lucas

"Let's head to the Pokémon center then go after them" he said running off to the Pokémon center

After they left the Pokémon center they ran up to the observation building and saw Wake outside of it. "So you have come as well" said Wake

"Of course" said Lucas

"Hey I'm here too" shouted Paul jumping out from behind a Croagunk sign

But before anyone could say anything else a large explosion rang out in the Great Marsh. A Team Galactic grunt came running out yelling "That was awesome" and ran to the gate

"You go after him while I check out the Great Marsh" shouted Wake as he ran inside the observation building

"Right" said Lucas as he and Cheryl ran after the grunt

"What about me" yelled Paul?

"I guess I will stand guard then" he said to no one

Lucas and Cheryl ran up to the grunt who was saying "That experimental bomb was a complete success. I must report this back to the lake"

"A bomb" yelled out Cheryl

The grunt turned around and saw them and yelled out "You didn't hear anything" before running though the gate

They ran though the gatehouse and on the other side where they saw the grunt talking to himself again. "Amazing that such power came from wind made energy" said the grunt

"So that's why you went after Valley Windworks" said Lucas

"Stop spying on me" shouted the grunt as he ran off

Lucas took out their bike and said "Hop on we'll catch him faster this way"

"Right" said Cheryl getting on behind him putting her arms around his waist

They took off and soon caught up to him. They saw him resting on the beach saying "I think I lost them. Now I just have to report my findings to Lake Valor"

"Think again" said Lucas who was behind the grunt on the bike with Cheryl

"I really need to stop talking to myself out loud" said the grunt running off

But before they could go after them Looker came up to them saying "You are chasing after him as well"

"We were" Lucas growled

"I can't believe that device was a bomb and I let them use it" said Looker

"That has to be my biggest mistake ever" he said

"Back to the hunt" he yelled running in the opposite direction the grunt was going

Lucas and Cheryl starting chasing after the grunt again as Cheryl asked "Are we sure he's a cop"

"I'm starting to doubt it as well" said Lucas

They gave him chase and caught up to him again near the entrance to the lake with him panting "I…think…I…lost…them…this…time"

"No you didn't" said Lucas

"Guess I have to beat you down to escape" said the grunt

After defeating his weak Pokémon he said "Too tired from running to fight properly but I still have enough energy to deliver the information" running away

"He escaped to the lake" yelled Lucas

"And we can't follow after him" sighed Cheryl

After that Cynthia came up to them and asked "Are you here to study the folklore of the lake as well"

"No, we were chasing a Team Galactic grunt but he escaped into the lake" said Lucas

But before Cynthia could say anything Paul ran up yelling "Did you catch him"

"No he got away to the lake" said Lucas

"Damn it" said Paul

"Wake told me to tell you that there was no damage to the Great Marsh" he said

"That's good" said Lucas

"Got to run" said Paul running off

"Was he a friend of yours" asked Cynthia

"Unfortunately" said Lucas

"He seemed more impatient then energetic" said Cynthia

"That's him alright" said Lucas

"Back to what I was going to say" said Cynthia

"Do you know about those Psyduck blocking Route 210" asked Cynthia

"You mean those sick Psyduck near the café" asked Cheryl

"Yes those" said Cynthia

"We have seen them and wish there was a way we could help" said Cheryl

"Take this then" said Cynthia handing the Secret Potion to Cheryl

"That is a Secret Potion only found in Hoenn. It will cure any Pokémon of any ailment" said Cynthia

"Thank you" said Cheryl

"I will be seeing you later" said Cynthia walking away

"Now we can heal those sick Psyduck" said Cheryl happily

"I told you we would find a way to help them. Let's head to Solaceon town so we can use it" said Lucas throwing out Staraptor's pokeball

Staraptor came out of his pokeball and Lucas asked "Can you take us to Solaceon town"

Staraptor nodded his head and they hopped on and flew to Solaceon town. They landed some time later and they got off with Lucas saying "Good job Staraptor, return"

They headed into the Pokémon center to rest up for tomorrow.

Next morning

They left the Pokémon center and made their way towards the café on Route 210 where the Psyduck were. About midday they reach the spot where the Psyduck were and Cheryl took the Secret Potion out and gave it to the four Psyduck who instantly got better and walked off. "Well I'm glad they are feeling better" said Cheryl

"It seems I trusted the right people for the job" said Cynthia walking up to them

"Are you like following us or something" asked Lucas

"Well I just wanted to see if you would actually deliver the potion that's all" said Cynthia

"Of course we would, what else would we do with it" shouted Cheryl

"Well I just wanted to be sure" said Cynthia

"Alright" said Cheryl calming down

"I do have a favor to ask of you" said Cynthia

"What now" asked Lucas?

"Could you deliver this charm to my grandma in Celestic town for me" asked Cynthia

"Sure" said Lucas

"Thanks" said Cynthia handing Lucas the Old Charm

"No problem" said Lucas taking the charm

"Why can't you do it" asked Cheryl

"Got to go, see you later" said Cynthia walking away ignoring Cheryl's question

"She ignored me" shouted Cheryl

"_Why do people keep doing that" she yelled in her mind_

"Let's just forget about it and go to Celestic town then" said Lucas

"Fine" Cheryl huffed

But when they started walking down Route 210 it started to get real foggy. "Wow it got real foggy all of a sudden" said Lucas

"Go Staraptor" he said throwing a pokeball

Staraptor came out of his pokeball and Lucas asked "Can you blow this fog away"

Staraptor nodded his head and started flapping his wings really hard blowing all of the fog away. "Thanks Staraptor, return" said Lucas

"I guess we can continue on our way now" said Lucas

So they walked though tall grass, into a canyon, and over bridges until they reached Celestic town when night fell. "Let's head to the Pokémon center and explore the town tomorrow" said Lucas

"Sounds good" said Cheryl yawning

They headed into the Pokémon center for the night.

Next morning

They left the Pokémon center and went to the ruins in the center of the town where they saw an old lady saying "There is this odd spaceman saying there is nothing here and he wants to blow the place up"

"If only I was younger I would show him the error of his ways" she grumbled

"Don't worry we will take care of him" said Lucas

They approached the Team Galactic grunt who was complaining about there being nothing useful here and how he should just blow it up. "We are not going to let you do that" said Lucas coming up to the grunt

"Like you can stop me, I will blow this place up after I beat you" said the grunt

"I don't think so" said Lucas

After soundly beating his Pokémon the grunt fled and the elder came up and said "Thank you for saving our town and the ruins"

"No problem" said Lucas

Then the elder noticed the Old Charm and asked "Is that an Old Charm"

"Yes, a lady named Cynthia asked us to bring this to her grandma" said Lucas

"That would be me" said the elder

"Well then, here you go" said Lucas handing her the Old Charm

"Thank you, would you like a tour of the ruins" asked the elder

"We would love to" said Cheryl

She led them though the ruins telling about the history of Sinnoh. At the back of ruins there was a painting of three Pokémon in triangle formation. "It is said that these three Pokémon keep our world in balance" said the elder

"So that is why the world cannot change" they heard someone say

They turned around and saw the blue haired guy again. "You again" said Lucas

"Ahh yes, you are that trainer from Mt. Coronet" said the blue haired guy

"My name is Cyrus and I would like to know more about that painting" said Cyrus

"Why is that" asked the elder

"Because I want to create a new world free of strife and violence" said Cyrus

"The world is fine the way it is. It is in balance" said the elder

"No it isn't. It is incomplete" said Cyrus

"And I will complete it" he proclaimed

"And the first step is to destroy this painting and replace it with a new one of my new world" he said

"I won't let you" said Lucas

"Are you challenging me boy" asked Cyrus

"Yes" said Lucas

"Very well then, as the boss of Team Galactic I will crush you" said Cyrus

"Go Sneasel" he yelled throwing out a pokeball

"Go Infernape" yelled Lucas throwing out a pokeball

"Infernape, Flame Wheel" he commanded

Infernape covered himself in flames and ran at Sneasel and knocked it out. "Return Sneasel" said Cyrus

"Go Golbat" he yelled throwing out a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he yelled throwing out a pokeball

"Luxray, Spark" he commanded

Luxray charged up electricity in his body and ran at Golbat and jumped and hit it knocking it out. "Return Golbat" said Cyrus

"You have forced my hand boy" he snarled

"Go Murkrow" he yelled throwing out a pokeball

"Luxray, Spark" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up electricity again and ran and jumped at Murkrow and knocked it out. "Return Murkrow" said Cyrus

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"You are much stronger than I thought boy, but I already have what I need" said Cyrus

"If those three can only control one of them then if I bring them both together, I will be unstoppable" he laughed as he disappeared by releasing a flash of light. "What an odd and crazy man" said the elder

"So that was their boss" said Cheryl

"That would explain why they were at some of those places" said Lucas

"So do you think they created those bombs as a scare tactic" asked Cheryl

"No, there has to be more to it than that" said Lucas

"Thank you for protecting the ruins again" said the elder

"No problem" said Lucas

"Please accept this as a token of my thanks" said the elder handing Lucas a HM

"What does it do" asked Lucas taking the HM

"That is HM 03 Surf. It used to belong to my granddaughter but she doesn't need it anymore" said the elder

"Wow, thank you very much" exclaimed Lucas

"You're welcome" said the elder smiling

They left the ruins and saw Cynthia standing outside. _"Her again" thought Cheryl_

"Thank you for delivering the Old Charm to my grandmother" said Cynthia

"_If she's here why couldn't she deliver it" yelled Cheryl in her mind_

"No problem" said Lucas

"Did you enjoy the ruins" asked Cynthia

"Yes until we were interrupted by Team Galactic's boss" said Lucas

"Team Galactic is much more dangerous that I thought" said Cynthia

"You just figured that out now" asked Cheryl sarcastically

Cynthia directed a small glare at Cheryl before her face went back to normal and refocused on Lucas. _"I got her" cheered Cheryl in her mind_

"If you are interested in learning more about the ancient Pokémon myths you should check out the library in Canalave City" said Cynthia

"I will" said Lucas

"Bye" said Cynthia walking away

"I really don't like her" said Cheryl as they were walking back to the Pokémon center

"Yes she does show up at the strangest times" said Lucas

"So are we really going to Canalave City" asked Cheryl

"Let's check the map to see where the next gym is first" said Lucas

Later on in their room at the Pokémon center they looked at the map and saw the next gym was in Canalave City. "It looks like we are really going there" said Lucas

"So we are going to Jubilife tomorrow" asked Cheryl

"Yes" said Lucas

"And get the new Poketch app before leave too" he added

"It's done already" asked Cheryl

"Well he did say after I had five gym badges" said Lucas

"Alright then, good night" said Cheryl getting into bed

"Good night" said Lucas doing the same


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments for you review.

* * *

In the morning they left the Pokémon center and Lucas threw out Staraptor's pokeball asking "Can you take us to Jubilife city"

Staraptor nodded his head and they got on and took off for Jubilife city. They landed in front of the Jubilife Pokémon center with Lucas saying "Good job Staraptor, return"

They first went to the Poketch company headquarters and went inside. "Welcome back my young friends" said the president

"I have a new app for you" he said handing both of them a disk

"Thank you" they said taking the disks and putting them in their Poketchs

"I should have another one ready by the time you have seven badges" said the president

"We will be back then" said Lucas

After they left the Poketch company headquarters, they started on their way to Route 218. Halfway through the route they came to a dock and Lucas said "I guess this is where we have to use Surf"

Lucas threw out Floatzel's pokeball and asked "Floatzel can you take us to the other side of this river"

Floatzel nodded his head and jumped into the water while Lucas turned to Cheryl and said "Cheryl, you better get on my back. Floatzel can only carry one of us at a time and it would be much easier if I carried you"

"Alright" said Cheryl

Lucas bent down and Cheryl crawled onto his back putting her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "I hope I'm not too heavy" said Cheryl

"No, you are just fine" said Lucas

Then Lucas jumped onto Floatzel's back and he swam them to the other side of the river. They finally got to the other side of the river and Lucas got off of Floatzel and Cheryl got off of Lucas' back. "Good job Floatzel, return" said Lucas

"Are you alright Lucas" asked Cheryl

"I'm fine" said Lucas

"Ok, I was just worried you were tired from carrying me all that way" said Cheryl

"I am a little tired but you weren't that heavy at all" said Lucas

"Alright" said Cheryl

After that conversation they proceed to the gatehouse of Canalave city. Inside the gatehouse they ran into one of Professor Rowan's assistants who asked "Hey Lucas, can I see your Pokedex for a moment"

"Sure" said Lucas handing over his Pokedex

The assistant takes it and inserts a disk into it before giving it back. "What did you do" asked Lucas as he took his Pokedex back

"I've upgraded it so you can see the different genders and forms of Pokémon" said the assistant

"That's interesting" said Lucas

"Got to go" said the assistant leaving

With that they went through the gatehouse and into Canalave city. When they got to the Pokémon center it was already dark out, so they got a room and decided to explore the city tomorrow.

Next morning

They left the Pokémon center and were walking across the bridge when they ran into Paul and amazedly enough didn't knock Lucas down. "Hey Lucas, you know the gym is on the other side of this bridge. Let's see if you are strong enough to take it on"

"Alright" said Lucas

"Go Staravia" yelled Paul throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up electricity and shot it at Staravia knocking it out. "Return Staravia" said Paul

"Go Roserade" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot a long stream of fire at Roserade knocking it out. "Return Roserade" said Paul

"Go Rapidash" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Floatzel" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Surf" he commanded

Floatzel jumped up and landed on a giant wave and rode it towards Rapidash, hitting it, and knocking it out. "Return Rapidash" said Paul

"Go Empoleon" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Floatzel" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up electricity and shot it at Empoleon knocking it out. "Return Empoleon" said Paul

"Time for my newest Pokémon to make its debut, go Heracross" he said throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a long stream of fire at Heracross knocking it out. "Return Heracross" said Paul

"Good job Infernape, return" said Lucas

"It appears you are ready to face to gym after all, farewell" said Paul running away

"Hmm, he's not leaving the city" said Cheryl

"What do you mean" asked Lucas

"Well he went that away" said Cheryl pointing in front of them

"And the exit to the city is that away" she said pointing behind them

"Maybe he has more to do" said Lucas as they got to the other side of the bridge

They turned right off the bridge and went up to the library. They went inside and saw that only the books on the third floor were the only they could understand. On the third floor they read all about the myths and legends of Sinnoh. "That was interesting" said Cheryl

"Now let's go check out the gym" said Lucas

They left the library and walked down the street to the gym but saw he needed to train more. After they left the gym they came up to a sailor standing in front of a boat. "Would you two like to go to Iron Island" he asked

"Sure" said Lucas

They got onto the boat and it sailed away for Iron Island. They got off the boat and went up the stairs to the entrance to cave system of Iron Island. When they got there they saw a man with a blue hat and wearing a blue suit and black pants. "Hello fellow trainers" said the man with a blue hat

"Hello" said Cheryl

"Who are you" asked Lucas

"I'm Riley"

"I'm Lucas"

"And I'm Cheryl"

"I gather you came here to train" asked Riley

"Yeah for the Canalave City gym" said Lucas

"Take this then" said Riley handing Lucas a HM

"Which one is it" asked Lucas taking the HM

"That is HM 04 Strength. Which you can use one you beat the Canalave City gym leader" said Riley

"Thank you" said Lucas

"No problem" said Riley

"I hope to see you inside" he said going in the entrance

"That was nice of him" said Cheryl

"Yeah" said Lucas

They went inside and started exploring the cave system. During their exploration they ran into Riley again. "Hello again" said Riley

"Hello" said Lucas and Cheryl

"I would like to request your help with something" said Riley

"What is it" asked Lucas

"The Pokémon in this cave are acting very restless for some reason and I want to find out why" said Riley

"We would love to help you" said Cheryl

"Thank you" said Riley

Riley joined up with Lucas and Cheryl and started looking for the reason why the Pokémon were restless. They found the problem at the other end of the cave they were in, Team Galactic. "You're the ones that are causing the Pokémon to be restless" Riley shouted

"We are here to capture them" said the first grunt

"Since Team Galactic will own all the Pokémon" said the second grunt

"We won't let you" said Lucas

After Lucas, Cheryl, and Riley defeated the grunts' Pokémon they ran away. "Thank you for your help" said Riley

"No problem" said Lucas

"Accept this as a token of my thanks" said Riley handing Lucas a Pokémon egg

"Thank you" said Lucas accepting the egg

"Farewell" said Riley

While on Iron Island, Lucas trained to challenge the Canalave gym leader and found a Shiny Stone which he used to evolve Roselia into Roserade.

When they got back to Canalave city it was night time, so they headed for the Pokémon center for the night and would challenge the gym leader tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

This has been rewritten.

* * *

They got up in the morning and left the Pokémon center and headed over to the Canalave gym. They went inside and after getting through the elevator puzzle went up to the gym leader who said "Welcome to the Canalave gym. I'm Byron, the gym leader"

"Which one of you is challenging me today" he asked

"I am" said Lucas

"Since you are here that must have beaten my son Roark" said Byron

"The Oreburgh gym leader is your son" exclaimed Lucas

"Yes, but he is new and inexperienced, that must have been the reason why he lost" said Byron

"So, I shall defeat you for the both of us" he exclaimed

"The gym battle between the gym leader Byron and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin. Both of you may use up to six Pokémon. Let the battle begin" said the referee

"Go Bronzor" yelled Byron throwing a pokeball

"Go Infernape" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Bronzor vs. Infernape, begin" said the referee

"Infernape, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at Bronzor knocking it out. "Bronzor is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner" said the referee

"Return Bronzor" said Bryon

"Go Steelix" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Floatzel" he yelled throwing out a pokeball

"Steelix vs. Floatzel, begin" said the referee

"Floatzel, Surf" commanded Lucas

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water towards Steelix and knocked it out. "Steelix is unable to battle, Floatzel is the winner" said the referee

"Return Steelix" said Byron

"You won't beat this one so easily, go Bastiodon" he said throwing a pokeball

"Bastiodon vs. Floatzel, begin" said the referee

"Floatzel, Surf" commanded Lucas

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water towards Bastiodon, hitting it but it remains standing. "Bastiodon, Metal Burst" commanded Byron

Metal burst from Bastiodon and knocked out Floatzel. "Floatzel is unable to battle, Bastiodon is the winner" said the referee

"Return Floatzel" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing out a pokeball

"Bastiodon vs. Infernape, begin" said the referee

"Ha, ha, ha, you do know that Bastiodon's Rock type takes away its Fire weakness" laughed Byron

"But can Bastiodon survive with the damage he has already taken" said Lucas smirking

Byron paled a little as Lucas commanded "Infernape, Flamethrower"

Infernape took a deep breath and shot a stream of fire at Bastiodon knocking it out. "Bastiodon is unable to battle. The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" said the referee

"Return Bastiodon" said Byron

"Good job Infernape, return" said Lucas

"No wonder my son lost to you, you're a very strong trainer. Here is the Mine badge as proof of your victory" said Byron handing Lucas the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas accepting it

"Take this also, its Flash Cannon, it can gather up light energy and release it in one giant shot" said Byron handing Lucas the TM

"Thank you" said Lucas

"Congratulations Lucas" said Cheryl hugging him

"Thank Cheryl" said Lucas returning it

Just as they left the gym they ran into Paul. "Ahh Lucas, you won a Mine badge as well. You have to come to the library with me now" said Paul

"Alright, but after I go to the Pokémon center" said Lucas

"Hurry up" shouted Paul as he ran off

After they went to the Pokémon center they headed off to the library. They reached the library and saw Paul outside. "Took you long enough" said Paul as he went inside

"I said I had to go to the Pokémon center" shouted Lucas

"How rude" Cheryl huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Let's just go inside" Lucas sighed as they went inside

After they went inside, they went up to the third floor. When they got to the third floor they went over to the table where Professor Rowan, Dawn, and Paul were. "I got Lucas here just like I said I would. Now I'm out of here" said Paul getting up

"I would like for you to stay here as well" said Professor Rowan

"Why" asked Paul

"I'm not part of your Pokedex project" he whined

"You don't have a Pokedex" asked Lucas shocked

"No, he ran off before we could give him one" said Dawn

"Figures" said Lucas sighing

"Fine I'll stay" grumbled Paul as he sat back down

"Now that everyone is here, I will begin" Professor Rowan began explaining

"I have been studying Pokémon evolution and have noticed that Pokémon release a certain kind of energy when they evolve. Now this led to another question: Why do only certain Pokémon evolve and others don't? Why do some have more than one evolved form? When Pokémon evolve, do they get more mature? Is this the reason why Legendary Pokémon don't evolve?" he continued

"To answer these questions I would like to investigate the mysterious Legendary Pokémon of the three lakes. That is where you three come in. I would like Lucas and his friend to go to Lake Valor, which is in between Veilstone and Pastoria City. I and Dawn will go to Lake Verity and I would like Paul to go to Lake Acuity which is near Snowpoint City" he said

"Why should I go there" asked Paul

"Because the path to Lake Acuity is very rough and only a tough trainer can get though it" said Professor Rowan

"And you obviously pick the right trainer" said Paul smirking

Lucas just palmed his face as he thought _"You just had to inflate his large ego even more"_

BBBBBBBBAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There was a giant explosion outside that cause a huge earthquake that made everyone fall to the ground. Lucas fell to the ground with Cheryl on top of him and their lips met. Both of their eyes shot wide open before they slowly closed as Cheryl put her arms around his neck and Lucas put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss. "Is everyone al…right" asked a bewildered Professor Rowan looking at the kissing couple

"Those two appear to be" said Dawn giggling

"Why does Lucas get all the luck" whined Paul

Lucas and Cheryl slowly parted looking into each others eyes lovingly. "Ehmm" coughed Professor Rowan

Lucas and Cheryl then noticed that everyone was staring at them and they got up real fast and started blushing madly. "Now that you are all done, I suggest we find out what happen" said Professor Rowan

"Look at the TV" shouted Paul

On the TV there was a breaking news report. "This just in, a large explosion went off at Lake Valor" said the reporter

"We were lucky that a cameraman was in the area and got it on film" she said

The picture changed to a forest with a large column of smoke rising in the distance. It changed back to the reported as she said "We don't know the cause of this explosion but we will keep you informed as we receive more information"

"Must have been Team Galactic" said Lucas after the report was over

"That must have been why they were testing that bomb at the Great Marsh" said Cheryl

They all left the library as Professor Rowan said "I want you two to extremely careful when you go to Lake Valor and you when you go to Lake Acuity" once everybody was outside

"Gotcha" said Paul running off

Lucas threw out Staraptor's pokeball and he came out and they got on as Lucas said "Mach speed to Lake Valor"

Staraptor nodded his head and quickly took to the skies and flew at top speed towards Lake Valor. "Wow, that was fast" said Dawn

"He has trained his pokemon well" said Professor Rowan

Lake Valor

Staraptor landed just outside of Lake Valor and they got off with Lucas saying "Good job Staraptor, return"

They then proceed into the lake. When they got to the lake they were shocked at what they saw. All the water was gone and there were craters everywhere with Magikarp flailing about all over the place. "How horrible" gasped Cheryl

"How could they do something like this" asked Lucas angrily

"Isn't it great, after this we're going to Lake Verity which is near some hick town named Twinleaf" said a grunt

Right after he said that, Lucas punched him out. They then proceed towards the cave at the center of the now dried up lake. Along the way there, they fought some more grunts and punched out the ones that insulted Twinleaf town. They reached the cave and went inside. Inside the cave they ran into one of Team Galactic commanders, Saturn. "So you are the guy that beat Jupiter at Eterna city. I can't believe she lost to a kid" said Saturn

"But you will find that I am not as easy" he said

"Go Golbat" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up electricity and shot it at Golbat knocking it out. "Return Golbat" said Saturn

"Go Bronzor" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at Bronzor knocking it out. "Return Bronzor" said Saturn

"Go Toxicroak" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Staraptor" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Staraptor, take to the skies" he commanded

Staraptor took off to the top of the cave where Toxicroak couldn't reach him and dive-bombed it and knocked it out. "Return Toxicroak" said Saturn

"Good job Staraptor, return" said Lucas

"No wonder Jupiter lost to you. It is of no matter as this lake's legendary pokemon has already been captured and sent to headquarters and another team should have already captured Lake Verity's legendary pokemon by now" said Saturn as he disappeared

"Damn it, we were too late" shouted Lucas

"We have to get to Lake Verity, Dawn and Professor Rowan might be in trouble" said Cheryl

"Right lets go" said Lucas as they ran out of the cave

Outside Lucas threw out Staraptor's pokeball and he came out and they got on with Lucas saying "Mach speed to Lake Verity"

Staraptor took off quickly and flew as fast as he could towards Lake Verity.

Lake Verity

Staraptor landed just outside of Lake Verity and they got off with Lucas saying "Good job Staraptor, return"

They proceeded into Lake Verity. Inside they saw Professor Rowan dealing with some Team Galactic members. He saw them come in and yelled at them "Don't worry about me, go help Dawn"

"Alright" they both yelled as they ran over to where Dawn was fighting a Team Galactic commander

The commander saw them approach and yelled out "I remember you, you messed up our plans at the Valley Windworks"

Dawn looked over and saw them and yelled out "Lucas, Cheryl, you're here"

"Well I guess I will just have to beat you like I did with your little friend here and get my revenge at the same time" said Mars

"Go Golbat" she yelled out throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up electricity and shot it at Golbat knocking it out. "Return Golbat" said Mars

"Go Bronzor" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at Bronzor and knocked it out. "Return Bronzor" said Mars

"Go Purugly" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Close Combat" commanded Lucas

Infernape ran at Purugly and punched it multiple times and then kicked it into Mars knocking it out. "Return Purugly" said Mars after she got up

"Good job Infernape, return" said Lucas

"You might have defeated me but everything is going according to plan. The cave with this lake's legendary pokemon appeared when we blew up Lake Valor just like we thought it would. We have already caught it and sent it to headquarters, so I will be making my leave" said Mars as she disappears

"This is not good, another legendary lake pokemon has been taken by Team Galactic" said Professor Rowan

"If they attacked both Lake Valor and Lake Verity, then they must be going to attack Lake Acuity as well" said Dawn

"That's where Paul went" said Lucas

"We have to go help him" said Cheryl

"_Even if he is an insensitive bastard" she thought_

"It's getting late, why don't you find some place to say and head to Lake Acuity tomorrow" said Professor Rowan

"Since we are near Twinleaf town we can stay at my house" said Lucas

"Alright" said Cheryl

They left Lake Verity and proceed towards Twinleaf town. The sun has already set as they reach Twinleaf town and got really dark out by the time they reached Lucas' house. They went inside as Lucas called out "Mom I'm home"

Hearing the call she came out of the kitchen asking "Lucas, what are you doing home"

"Well, we had some business to take care of at Lake Verity for Professor Rowan and it was late when we finished, so I thought we could stay here for the night" said Lucas

"Alright, I will go set up a extra bed in your room for Cheryl" said Joanne

"Thanks" said Lucas


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments for your reviews.

This has been rewritten.

* * *

Next morning

They both got up and went downstairs for breakfast. While eating breakfast Joanne asked "So where are you going next"

"Lake Acuity, to do something for Professor Rowan, which is next to Snowpoint city where the next badge is" said Lucas

"So, do you think we could borrow some warmer clothes" he asked

"Sure I'll go get them" said Joanne leaving

She came back with two snowsuits and handed them to them. "Thanks mom" said Lucas

"Thank you very much" said Cheryl

"No problem" said Joanne

As Lucas looked around the house at all the contest ribbons and trophies he remembered what Fantina said and asked "Mom, do you know a lady by the name of Fantina? She said she was your rival"

Joanne thought for a moment before answering "Yeah I do, we used to complete a lot back when I was still completing in contests. Why did you run into her?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't want to do contests" she added

"She's Hearthome city's gym leader" said Lucas

"That's interesting, she always did enjoy the battles more than showing off" said Joanne

"Was she also a sore loser too" asked Lucas

"Yes she was" said Joanne

"What did she do" she asked

"Well after I beat her she practically threw the badge at me and said I would never beat her in a contest" said Lucas

"Yeah that does sound like her. She hated losing to me" said Joanne

"Thought so" said Lucas

"Well we have to get going, bye mom" he said as they left

"Bye sweetie, stay safe" said Joanne as she watched them leave

"We will" Lucas called out from outside

Outside, Lucas threw out Staraptor's pokeball and he came out with Lucas asking "Can you take us to Celestic town"

Staraptor nodded his head and they got on and took off for Celestic town.

Celestic Town

Staraptor landed outside the Celestic Pokémon center and they got off with Lucas saying "Good job Staraptor, return"

They proceeded towards Route 211 to the entrance to Mt. Coronet. But before they could go into Mt. Coronet the egg Cheryl was holding for Lucas started to crack. "It's hatching" exclaimed Cheryl

"I wonder what Pokémon it will be" Lucas said thinking out load

"Hopefully it's another baby Pokémon" said Cheryl wistfully

The egg cracked opened and a baby Riolu popped out. "How cute" Cheryl gushed hugging it

"But what is it" she asked after letting go a little

Lucas took out his pokedex and looked at the new information on their newest member. "It's Riolu, the baby Pokémon form of Lucario" said Lucas reading the pokedex

Cheryl put Riolu in a pokeball and watched as it disappeared in a flash of light. "Do you think it was an offspring of the Lucario Riley had" asked Cheryl

"Most likely" said Lucas

They continued on their way and reached the entrance some time later and went inside. Lucas had Graveler use Strength to move the rocks that were in their way. They were doing fine until they went to the floor below where they found something peculiar. "How is there fog in a cave" asked Lucas

Cheryl just shrugged her shoulders as Lucas threw out Staraptor's pokeball. Staraptor came out and Lucas asked "Can you get rid of this fog"

Staraptor nodded his head and started beating his wings rapidly blowing the fog away. "Good job Staraptor, return" said Lucas

"Where did Staraptor blow all the fog to" asked Cheryl

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders as they continued on. As they were walking though the cave they saw a large lake to the right of them. "Maybe that is where the fog came from" said Cheryl

They went back up the stairs and came to a stop at the exit to Mt. Coronet. "We should put on our snowsuits before we leave" said Lucas

"Good idea" said Cheryl

They both put on their snowsuits and left Mt. Coronet. Outside it was snowing and there was snow everywhere. It wasn't snowing that bad so they had an easy time getting though it. At the end of Route 216 they came to a lodge where they decided to say the night.

The next morning they got up and left and started down Route 217. When they started down it a huge blizzard started up making it hard to see, so they both held hands and started to slowly made their way through it. They only made it a couple of steps when they heard someone shout out "Lucas"

Cheryl heard that it was a female voice and thought _"It better not be Cynthia again"_

They turned around and saw it was Maylene, the Veilstone gym leader. But the strange thing was that she was dressed the same as she was when Lucas beat her. "Hello Maylene" said Lucas

"What are you doing here" asked Cheryl

"I'm on my way to Snowpoint City" said Maylene

"We are too" said Lucas

"But aren't you cold dressed like that" asked Cheryl

"Thanks to my training the cold doesn't bother me" said Maylene smirking

But then she sneezed as Lucas said "Oh really" slowly

"Got to go" said Maylene as she ran off

"Do you think it's a requirement to be crazy about something to be a gym leader" asked Cheryl after Maylene was out of sight

"They're not that bad" Lucas defended

"Can you name at least one that isn't crazy about something" asked Cheryl with her arms crossed

"_Hmm, Roark is always digging for fossils, Gardenia is scared of ghosts, Fantina hates that mom kept beating her, Maylene and her fighting, Wake and wrestling, and Byron wanting to have Pokémon that can survive anything" thought Lucas_

"_Damn, she's right" he thought_

"No" said Lucas sighing

"I rest my case" said Cheryl smirking

They began again and made it little over half way though when they came upon a cottage and stopped to take a little rest. The guy inside said he lost a HM outside and couldn't find it because of all the snow. So Lucas went outside and quickly found it using his Item finder and bought it back inside. He gave it back to the man who said to keep it saying he couldn't use it anyways. He also gave Lucas an Icicle Plate as thanks for being honest. He thanked the man for the HM and the plate and they both left to continue on their way.

Once they got near Lake Acuity it stopped snowing as hard and they could move easier now. They went up to the entrance and found it being on top of a cliff with tiny rocks jutting out going from the top of the cliff to the bottom. "You sure took your sweet time getting here" yelled out Paul at the top of the cliff

"That's because I went to the other two lakes" shouted Lucas

"Well if you want to come up here you have to beat the Snowpoint city gym leader" Paul shouted out

"As for me I have some Team Galactic butt to kick" he yelled

"Watch out Team Galactic, for here I come" he shouted running into Lake Acuity

He was going to do it anyways but now had more incentive to do so. With that they proceeded towards Snowpoint city. "Hopefully he can hold out until we can join him" said Cheryl

"I doubt it" said Lucas

They reached Snowpoint city after nightfall and went to the Pokémon center and saw Maylene in the corner huddled up with a lot of blankets around her. "Looks like the cold affected her after all" said Lucas laughing

After they left Maylene they got a room for the night. The next morning they left the Pokémon center and went to explore the city. They went to the Snowpoint temple but the lady guarding the entrance wouldn't let them in saying only the chosen one was allowed in and they met a sailor down at the docks but wouldn't let them on his boat saying only elite trainers like the Pokémon league champion could get on his boat. Their final destination was the Snowpoint city gym. They went inside and Lucas saw that he needed to trained more to win.

It was much harder to train than usual because it was always snowing and some of his Pokémon weren't meant to be in the snow, but he finally finished it. He returned to the Pokémon center to get ready for tomorrow.

Before Cheryl went to bed she was looking out the window at the scenery. "It's so beautiful outside" she sighed

"It sure is, but not as beautiful as you" said Lucas as he came up behind her putting his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulders

Cheryl relaxed into his embrace until she remembered that she wanted to talk to him about what happened in Canalave city. "Lucas" she asked

"Hmm" said Lucas

"What do you think about what happened in Canalave city" asked Cheryl turning around facing him

"I think I would like to do it again with my girlfriend" said Lucas

"Really" gasped Cheryl

Lucas nodded his head and lent forward and gave her a passionate kiss which she immediately reciprocated. They broke apart a few minutes later as Cheryl said breathlessly "I would love to" leaning forward for another kiss

They then both went to sleep happily in each other's arms.

Next morning

Lucas woke up first and saw his new girlfriend sleeping beside him and kissed her on the nose to wake her up. "Good morning Cheryl" said Lucas

"Good morning Lucas" said Cheryl

"Did you have a comfortable sleep last night" asked Lucas

"Yeah, you were a very comfortable pillow last night" said Cheryl

"Well then, I'm glad I could be of service" said Lucas

They both shared a laugh as they got ready and left the Pokémon center and headed towards the gym. They reached it and went inside. Inside they had some fun sliding around the floor destroying all the giant snowballs in the gym. "That was the most fun gym puzzle yet" said Cheryl

"Why thank you" said a voice

They both turned around and saw they were in front of the gym leader. She was a girl with black hair done up in ponytails wearing a white shirt with a blue bow and a blue jacket tied around her waist. She had on a brown skirt with blue and white striped socks and brown shoes. "I'm the leader of the Snowpoint city gym, Candice" said Candice

"Which one of you is challenging me today" she asked

"I am" said Lucas

"Well then, let's us begin" said Candice

"The gym battle between Candice the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin. Each trainer may use up to six Pokémon. Let the battle begin" said the referee

"Go Piloswine" yelled Candice throwing a pokeball

"Go Infernape" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Piloswine vs. Infernape, begin" said the referee

"Infernape, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire that hit Piloswine and knocked it out. "Piloswine is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner" said the referee

"Return Piloswine" said Candice

"Go Sneasel" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Sneasel vs. Infernape, begin" said the referee

"Infernape, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Infernape took another deep breath and shot out a stream of fire that hit Sneasel and knocked it out. "Sneasel is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner" said the referee

"Return Sneasel" said Candice

"Go Abomasnow" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Abomasnow vs. Infernape, begin" said the referee

"Infernape, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Infernape took yet another deep breath and shot out a stream of fire that hit Abomasnow knocked it out. "Abomasnow is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner" said the referee

"Return Abomasnow" said Candice

"Time for my ace in the hole, Go Froslass" she said throwing a pokeball

"Froslass vs. Infernape, begin" said the referee

"Infernape, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Infernape took a final deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at Froslass knocking it out. "Froslass is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner and the victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" said the referee

"Return Froslass" said Candice

"Good job Infernape, return" said Lucas

"Congratulations on your win and as proof of your win, here is the Icicle badge" said Candice handing him the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas accepting it

"Take this also" said Candice handing him a TM

"What is it" asked Lucas accepting it

"That TM contains Avalanche. It will double its strength if you received damage right before using it" said Candice

"Thank you" said Lucas

"Congratulations Lucas" said Cheryl giving him a hug and a kiss

"Thanks Cheryl" said Lucas returning the favor

They left the gym and made a quick trip to the Pokémon center where Maylene commented on how he beat Candice as well before heading off towards Lake Acuity. Lucas had Graveler use Rock Climb to get to the entrance and they went inside. They just got to the lake to see Paul get his butt kicked by one of Team Galactic Commanders, Jupiter. "You actually thought you could defend the lake Pokémon. What a joke" laughed Jupiter

"Now we have all three legendary Lake Pokémon at our headquarters in Veilstone city and there is nothing you can do about it" she continued laughing as she left

They walked up to him and Lucas asked "How could you lose to her"

"It was too cold to think properly" chattered Paul

"You were in such a hurry to get here, you forgot to get warmer clothes didn't you" Lucas stated

Paul just nodded his head and Lucas said while sighing "Why don't you get out of here and warm up"

"Good idea, see you all later" said Paul as he took off as fast as he could

"I guess we are off to Veilstone then" said Lucas

"Yeah, we have to save those Pokémon" said Cheryl

"I should have know that Paul would do something stupid like that" Lucas grumbled

"Go Staraptor" he yelled as he threw a pokeball

Staraptor came out of his pokeball and Lucas asked "Can you take us to Veilstone city"

Staraptor nodded his head and they got on and took off for Veilstone city.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

This has been rewritten.

* * *

Staraptor landed outside of Veilstone's Pokémon center and Lucas and Cheryl got off as Lucas said "Good job Staraptor, return"

They proceed into the Pokémon center and rested for the night.

Next morning

Inside their room they were getting ready when Lucas asked "Are you ready for this Cheryl"

"Yeah, let's go save those Pokémon" said Cheryl

"Alright, but how are we going to get in without being seen" asked Lucas

Cheryl thought for a moment when she said "What about that place where you got that Fly HM at"

"You mean that storage building" asked Lucas

"Yeah, maybe they are connected and we can get in that way" said Cheryl

"That's perfect" shouted Lucas as he gave her a hug

They left the Pokémon center and made their way over to the storage building and went inside but found the door locked. "The door is still locked" said Lucas

"Now what" asked Cheryl?

"_Forgot about that" thought Cheryl_

"Have you come to infiltrate Team Galactic HQ as well" asked a voice behind them

They turned around and saw Looker behind them. "Yes but the door is still locked" said Lucas

"Not to worry I finally got the storage key from Team Galactic" said Looker holding up the key

Looker put the key in and the door opened. He ran inside and said "Now I must start my investigation"

"Stay safe my young friends" he yelled as he ran down the stairs

"Well we can get in now" said Lucas

"I think there is something suspicious about that guy" said Cheryl

After going up and down stairs, though warp panels and battling their way though a lot of grunts and some scientists they found out they need another key to open the doors for this building. So after going though more stairs, warp panels, and grunts they found the key to the Veilstone building. But when they got back to where they were before they found out it was a dead-end and saw that their only option was to go though the front door to find a way to save the Pokémon.

So going back though more stairs and warp panels they got back to the storage building and left heading to the Veilstone building. After a quick trip to the Pokémon center they made it to the building and quietly went inside and used the key without being seen by anyone. They went up more stairs and though more warp panels until they came to a large auditorium filled with Team Galactic grunts. "What's going on" asked Cheryl whispering

"I think Cyrus is going to reveal his plan" whispered Lucas

Cyrus appeared from a warp panel and walked up to the microphone and started his speech. "Fellow members of Team Galactic, the time has come to bring our plans to fruition" said Cyrus starting his speech

"This world and all the people including us are incomplete. It is this incompleteness that makes us struggle and fight each other" he continued

"I hate it" he shouted

"But thanks to our research of the ancient myths we have a way of changing it. We have captured the Legendary Lake Pokémon and with their power we will create a new world, a complete world" he continued

"We shall rule this new completed world as the only ones who are complete as well" he proclaimed

All the grunts started cheering as Cyrus started again. "We are at the last phase of the plan. Where we ascend Mt. Coronet and use the Legendary Pokémon's power to complete our world"

"To those who have to say behind do not fret. Thou we may be separated all our hearts beat as one" he shouted at the end

All the grunts started cheering again as Cyrus walked away from the microphone and disappeared through the warp panel. Once all the grunts were gone Lucas and Cheryl came out of hiding and saw Looker was here as well. "I see you made it this far as well and heard the speech too" said Looker

"Yes" said Lucas

"So that was the boss of Team Galactic but what was he talking about 'completing the world'" said Looker

"This requires more investigation" he said

"Be safe" he shouted as he ran off

"We better get going too" said Lucas as they disappeared through a warp panel

After going a few more staircases and warp panels they came to the top floor that looked like what Lucas remember the top floor of the Eterna building was like. "We're here" said Lucas

"How do you know" asked Cheryl looking around

"Because this looks like how the top floor the Eterna building did" said Lucas

Lucas used the key and opened the door to Cyrus' office. "So you have come" said Cyrus when they walked into his office

"And I trust you heard my speech as well" he continued

After receiving no answer from them Cyrus proclaimed "It was all a lie"

"WHAT" shouted Lucas and Cheryl?

"Don't get me wrong. I do planning on creating a new completed world but only for myself" said Cyrus

"You know as well as I do that the grunts that work here are idiots and I have no plans on including them in my world" he continued

"Because the only way the world can be completed is that I be the only one in it" he proclaimed

"But you interest me" he said

"You have come to save the Pokémon haven't you" he asked

At the glare he received from the both of them he shouted "Let me show where emotions get you"

"Go Sneasel" he yelled throwing out a pokeball

"Go Infernape" shouted Lucas throwing out a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and blew out a stream of fire at Sneasel knocking it out. "Return Sneasel" said Cyrus

"Go Crobat" he shouted throwing out a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he shouted throwing out a pokeball

"Crobat, Poison Fang" commanded Cyrus

Crobat flew really fast at Luxray and bit down on him but luckily didn't poison him. "Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity and shot it at Crobat knocking it out. "Return Crobat" said Cyrus

"Go Honchkrow" he shouted throwing out a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up more electricity and shot it again at Honchkrow knocking it out. "Return Honchkrow" said Cyrus

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Very interesting" said Cyrus

"Nice battle, take this Master Ball as your reward. I don't need it because I don't plan on catching the Pokémon, I plan on taking its power" he said and threw the Master Ball at Lucas who caught it

"If you want to save those Pokémon use the warp panel back here. It will save me the time of getting rid of them since I don't need them anymore" he said while leaving

After Cyrus left, they quickly made their way over to the warp panel and used it. They warped into a dark hallway filled with machines with glowing liquid inside. "This place gives me the creeps" said Cheryl as she got closer to Lucas and grabbed his arm

"Let's quickly find those Pokémon and get out" said Lucas

They quickly ran down the hallway and stopped at a doorway and went inside and were horrified at what they saw. The three Lake Pokémon were in some sort of horrific machines and they looked like they were screaming out in agony. They ran over to the console and Lucas yelled "Release those Pokémon now"

"Only if you defeat me in a Pokémon battle" said Saturn who turned around

"Fine then" yelled Lucas

"Go Golbat" yelled Saturn throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up electricity and shot it at Golbat knocking it out. "Return Golbat" said Saturn

"Go Bronzor" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at Bronzor knocking it out. "Return Bronzor" said Saturn

"Go Toxicroak" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Staraptor" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace" he commanded

Staraptor took off and dive-bombed Toxicroak but right before he hit it, he disappeared and reappeared behind it and knocked it out. "Return Toxicroak" said Saturn

"Good job Staraptor, return" said Lucas

"Go ahead and free the Pokémon if you want. The boss has already suck these Legendary Pokémon dry of their power and gone to the summit of Mt. Coronet" said Saturn as he left

Lucas found the switch that would free them and pushed it and watched as the three Lake Pokémon got out of the machines and disappeared. They ran back to the warp panel and warped back to the boss' office and took another warp panel that took them to the exit to the building. They ran out of the building as Cheryl asked "What are we going to do now Lucas"

"We are going to the summit and stop whatever plan Cyrus has" said Lucas

"Which entrance are we going to take" asked Cheryl

"Well the one at Eterna city lead to Snowpoint city, so I guess the one at Oreburgh city will lead to the summit" said Lucas

"Let's go" said Cheryl

"Go Staraptor" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

Staraptor came out of his pokeball and Lucas asked "Take us to Oreburgh city as fast as you can"

Staraptor nodded his head and they got on and took off towards Oreburgh city. Back in the laboratory where the three Lake Pokémon where kept Charon came out of the shadows and said "This is very troubling, Cyrus and Saturn were both defeated by a kid. I think it's time I used some of my other plans"

Staraptor landed outside of the Oreburgh's Pokémon center and they got off with Lucas saying "Good job Staraptor, return"

They went inside and quickly had their pokemon healed and left and made their way to Mt. Coronet. They made it the entrance and went inside. In the second cave of the mountain they found rubble around the entrance to the next cave. "I knew you would come" said a voice behind them

They looked behind them and saw Looker there. "You see that rubble" said Looker pointing at the rubble

"That used to be a cave painting that used to cover that entrance. Now all it is, is rubble" he said with a sigh

"I am not strong enough to face higher ups of Team Galactic but you are" he said

"So stop Team Galactic for everyone sakes" he pleaded

"We will" said Lucas

"I knew I could count on you. Take this" said Looker giving Lucas a black flute

"What is it" asked Lucas taking it

"It you play it, it will keep wild Pokémon away from you. That way you can save your strength for Team Galactic" said Looker

"Thank you" said Lucas

"Good luck" said Looker as he walked away

"If he's not that strong then how did he get on the International Police Force" Cheryl asked out load

"Maybe he's better at investigations" said Lucas as he shrugged his shoulders

After going through the entire mountain including going outside to the snow covered mountain, using five different HM moves and fighting loads of grunts they made it to the Spear Pillar. When they got to the Spear Pillar they were confronted two Team Galactic commanders, Mars and Jupiter. "Halt, you will not going any farer" said Mars

"We will not let you reach the boss" said Jupiter

"Go Bronzor" they both yelled throwing pokeballs

"Go Infernape" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Go Rapidash" yelled Cheryl throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, use Flamethrower on the left Bronzor" commanded Lucas

"Rapidash, use Flamethrower on the right Bronzor" commanded Cheryl

Both Infernape and Rapidash took a deep breath and shot a stream of fire that hit both Bronzors knocking them both out. "Return Bronzor" said Mars and Jupiter

"Go Golbat" they both yelled throwing pokeballs

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Return Rapidash" said Cheryl

"Go Luxray" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Go Pachirisu" yelled Cheryl throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, use Thunderbolt on the left Golbat" commanded Lucas

"Pachirisu, use Thunderbolt on the right Golbat" commanded Cheryl

Both Luxray and Pachirisu charged up electricity and shot it at both Golbats knocking them both out. "Return Golbat" said Mars and Jupiter

"Go Purugly" yelled Mars throwing a pokeball

"Go Skuntank" yelled Jupiter throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Return Pachirisu" said Cheryl

"Go Infernape" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Go Empoleon" yelled Cheryl throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, use Close Combat on Purugly" commanded Lucas

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump on Skuntank" commanded Cheryl

Infernape ran up to Purugly and started punching it until it was knocked out. Empoleon took a deep breath and shot out a huge amount of water at Skuntank knocking it out. "Return Purugly" said Mars

"Return Skuntank" said Jupiter

"Good job Infernape, return" said Lucas

"Good job Empoleon, return" said Cheryl

"You might have defeated us, but you will never beat our boss" said Mars as they both stepped aside

Lucas and Cheryl walked up to Cyrus as he said "I see you followed me after all. It is of no matter because I will soon create a new world and it won't matter"

"With this Red Chain I made from the stones from the Legendary Lake Pokémon and this copy I made both Dialga and Palkia will be mine" he said laughing

Two portals appeared in front of Cyrus and out of them came Dialga, master of time, and Palkia, master of space. They both let out a roar as Cyrus exclaimed "With the power of time and space I shall erase this world and create a new complete world without spirit"

Three orbs of light shot above Dialga and Palkia as Cyrus laughed "I knew you would come Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit"

"You might have been able to stop one of them but not both of them" he exclaimed laughing

His laughing stopped when a loud roar echoed though the area. "What was that" stuttered Cheryl

"I don't know but I think we are about to find out" said Lucas

Black shadow bubbled up from the ground and formed a large oval of shadow in between Cyrus and Dialga and Palkia. Two glowing red eyes stared at everyone from the shadow as a large black form burst from the shadow. Cyrus took a couple steps back as he looked at the shadow creature. "So the myths of a shadow Pokémon as powerful as Dialga and Palkia are true" said Cyrus

"It's no matter because not even you can stop me for I control the powers of Dialga and Palkia" he exclaimed

The shadow creature roared as six black tentacles erupted from its back each ending in a glowing red claw. One of the tentacles shot at Cyrus and started to drag him into the shadow the creature came from. "If I'm going then I'm not going alone" shouted Cyrus as he lunged at Cheryl

"NO" yelled Lucas as he pushed Cheryl out of the way

Cyrus grabbed hold of Lucas and they both disappeared with the creature into the shadow.

"LUCAS"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon

Thanks to Broconi for your review.

//_psychic speak_//

* * *

Cynthia ran up and stopped behind Cheryl and said "Sorry I'm late but I…" but stopped when she didn't see Lucas and saw a large black portal in front of her

She looked around and saw that all of the pillars were bending but had no cracks and weren't broken. "What happened" asked Cynthia

"This shadow creature appeared and took Cyrus and he tried to grab me but Lucas pushed me out of the way and was taken instead" said Cheryl crying

"Damn it" growled Cynthia

"Now I will have to save Lucas before I can stop Giratina" said Cynthia as she started walking towards the portal

"_Giratina, that thing was a Legendary Pokémon" thought Cheryl_

Then the first part of what Cynthia said went though her mind and she shouted in her mind _"Wait a minute"_

"_I am not going to her let steal Lucas from me" she yelled_

Cheryl got up and ran up to Cynthia, who was about to enter the portal, and jumped over her into the portal before Cynthia could step into it. _"Damn that girl" shouted Cynthia in her mind_

Cheryl tumbled out of the portal and looked around and was scared at what she saw. "What is this place" Cheryl asked out loud

"I have to find Lucas" she said to herself steeling her nerves

She released Rapidash from her pokeball and got on and said "We have to Lucas Rapidash"

Rapidash nodded her head and set off in a fast gallop to find her master's mate. A little while later they jumped onto a large square platform and it started shaking then started moving down. "What's going on" shouted Cheryl as she clung to Rapidash tighter

Rapidash looked around and saw they were coming near a long platform and jumped down to it. Cheryl felt they were no longer moving and opened her eyes and saw they were on a different platform and said "Good job Rapidash"

Cheryl looked behind her and saw the platform they were on stop in front of the one they were on now. "Huh" asked Cheryl bewildered

Cheryl then shook her head and urged Rapidash forward so they could find Lucas and get out of this place. A little while later they stopped and saw the next pathway was hanging sideways in air. "Now what" asked Cheryl?

One of the Lake Pokémon appeared and flew from where Cheryl was to ledge on the other side of the sideways pathway. "I guess we will have to jump it then" said Cheryl

"I know you can do it Rapidash" she said encouragingly

Rapidash backed up some and then galloped forward and jumped into the air. They both landed on solid ground happy they made it. They then felt that something was wrong. They looked around and saw they were standing on the sideways pathway. "What is wrong with this place" Cheryl yelled out

They quickly went along the pathway and got onto the ledge on the other side quickly continued on their way. Sometime later as they were going by some trees they disappeared and Cheryl found Lucas unconscious behind them. "Lucas" shouted out Cheryl as she got off Rapidash and ran up to him. When she got to him she checked him over for any injuries and saw he had none. "No injuries, that's good" said Cheryl

She carefully picked him up and brought him over to Rapidash. Cheryl got on and said "Now let's get out of here"

Rapidash obeyed and took off in a fast gallop. A while later they arrived at lower floor and saw Cynthia on one end and the Lake Pokémon on the other, each floating above a hole with a rock in front of it. "Took you long enough to get here" said Cynthia

"Even with a Rapidash's help I got here before you" she said looking at her smugly

Cheryl just glared at her until she felt Lucas stirring in her arms. "Lucas" Cheryl exclaimed happily when she saw him open his eyes

"Cheryl" mumbled Lucas

"Yes" said Cheryl with tears in her eyes

"Are you ok" asked Lucas

"Yes, but shouldn't I be asking you that" said Cheryl

Lucas just smiled as Cheryl asked "What happened"

"I don't know" said Lucas

"All I remember is falling towards some trees only for them to disappear when I got near them" he said

"That is how I found you" said Cheryl

"Do you know how to get out" asked Lucas

"No but I think the Lake Pokémon do" said Cheryl

The Lake Pokémon and used their tails to point to the rocks then to the holes they were floating above. "We have to push the rock into the holes to leave" asked Lucas

The Lake Pokémon nodded their heads as Lucas released Graveler to do just that. As Graveler pushed each rock into the hole the corresponding Lake Pokémon disappeared with it. After the third rock was though a platform appeared next to where Cynthia was standing. Lucas recalled Graveler as they got off Rapidash and Cheryl recalled her. They joined Cynthia on the platform as it went down. "I really hate these things" said Cheryl as she stood in the exact center of the platform

They got off the platform and saw Cyrus before them. "I see you made it here as well" said Cyrus

"Tell me, what do you know of genes" he asked

"Huh" asked Cheryl bewildered

"What does that have to do with anything" asked Lucas confused

"What that idiot over there tried to say is that this world and our world are entwined together as shadow is to light" said Cynthia

"These two worlds coexist together and balance each other. Without one the other can't exist" she said

"Exactly" said Cyrus

"When I tried to make my new world it affected this one and angered Giratina and pulled me here to stop me. But that didn't stop me, it just gave me a new goal" he said

"I will destroy this world which will destroy our world and make way for my new world" he proclaimed laughing

"We won't let you" said Lucas

"Then I will defeat you for good this time" said Cyrus

"Go Houndoom" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Go Floatzel" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Surf" he commanded

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave at Houndoom knocking it out. "Return Houndoom" said Cyrus

"Go Honchkrow" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Floatzel" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray gathered up a lot of electricity and shot it at Honchkrow knocking it out. "Return Honchkrow" said Cyrus

"Go Crobat" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Crobat, Cross Poison" he commanded

Crobat took two swipes at Luxray in an X fashion but didn't poison him. "Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray gathered up more electricity and shot it at Crobat knocking it out. "Return Crobat" said Cyrus

"Go Weavile" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at Weavile knocking it out. "Return Weavile" said Cyrus

"Go Gyarados" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up even more electricity and shot it at Gyarados knocking it out. "Return Gyarados" said Cyrus

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"It is no matter because once you defeat Giratina, this world will disappear. Which will destroy our world" said Cyrus laughing

"No it won't" shouted Cynthia

Cheryl released Empoleon and said "Get him"

Empoleon shot a blast of water at Cyrus blowing him away. "Good job" said Cheryl as she recalled Empoleon

"The only way to save our world is to catch Giratina" said Cynthia

"Alright" said Lucas

Lucas walked to the edge of the platform with Cheryl behind him and Giratina flew up before them. It let loose a roar as Lucas thought _"Here's goes nothing"_

"Go Master Ball" he yelled throwing the Master Ball at Giratina

The Master Ball hit Giratina and it disappeared into it as the ball floated in the air shaking. The shaking stopped and the ball calmly floated toward Lucas and dropped into his hand. "That was weird" said Lucas

A white portal appeared before them as Cheryl exclaimed "That must be our way home"

Lucas grabbed Cheryl's hand and jumped into the portal. They appeared in front of some lake as Lucas asked "Where are we"

"Who cares as long as we are out of there" said Cheryl

"Good point, let's get out of here" said Lucas

"Go Staraptor" he yelled throwing a pokeball

Staraptor appeared out of his pokeball as Lucas and Cheryl got on and said "Take us to the nearest Pokémon center"

Staraptor nodded his head and took off for the closest Pokémon center which was in Pastoria City.

Next morning

Lucas and Cheryl were sleeping in their room at the Pastoria Pokémon center. Cheryl was as close to Lucas as possible and holding on to him tightly. Lucas woke up and saw how close Cheryl was and how tightly she was holding on to him and thought _"Yesterday must have really scared her"_

He started running his fingers though her hair as she started to wake up. Cheryl woke up feeling Lucas' fingers going though her hair. She sighed happily as Lucas asked "Are you feeling ok"

"I am now" said Cheryl

"But you really scared me yesterday" she said

"I know, but I couldn't let anything happen to you" said Lucas

"But what if the portal closed behind you and I never saw you again" asked Cheryl tears appearing in her eyes

"It didn't and it's all over now, so there's no more reason to worry" said Lucas as he wiped Cheryl's tears away with his thumb

"Alright" said Cheryl

"What are we going to do now" she said as she let go of Lucas and got out of bed

"We are going back to the lakes to see if those Pokémon are alright" said Lucas

"Ok, which one are we going to first" asked Cheryl

"Lake Valor since that was where the bomb went off" said Lucas

After they left the Pokémon center Lucas threw out Staraptor's pokeball asking "Can you take us to Lake Valor"

Staraptor nodded his head as they got on and flew to Lake Valor.

Lake Valor

They landed outside of the cavern where the lake's Legendary Pokémon lived. Lucas recalled Staraptor and went inside. Inside they walked up to the Legendary Pokémon as it said //_Welcome, I am Azelf. I see you were successful in calming down Giratina_//

"Yes" said Lucas

"You can talk" exclaimed Cheryl

//_Yes_// said Azelf

"Why didn't you talk before" asked Cheryl

//_We couldn't use our full powers in that world_// said Azelf

"Oh" said Cheryl

"We came to see if you were ok since that bomb went off here" said Lucas

//_Yes I was fine. I appeared after the bomb went off, which was their objective all along_// said Azelf

"That's good" said Lucas

They left the cavern and had Staraptor fly them to Lake Acuity.

Lake Acuity

They landed outside of the cavern and went inside and heard snoring. "Do you hear snoring" asked Lucas

"Yeah" said Cheryl

"Good then it's not me then" said Lucas

They went further in and saw the Legendary Pokémon was sleeping while floating. "It's sleep-floating" said Cheryl

Lucas just looked at oddly as she said "Well it is"

Lucas just left the cavern shaking his head. Lucas released Staraptor as Cheryl left the cavern saying "You didn't have to leave me behind like that"

Lucas just smirked at her as he got on Staraptor. Cheryl got on as well in a huff and they took off for Lake Verity.

Lake Verity

They landed outside of the cavern and went inside. Inside the Legendary Pokémon came flying up to them saying //_Hi, I'm Mesprit. Did you come to play with me_//

"Uh, yes" said Lucas bewildered

//_YEA_// Mesprit cheered as she flew around them

She then stopped in front of Lucas and used her psychic powers to pull a pokeball from his bag and towards herself. "What are you doing" asked Lucas shocked

//_I like you and this way we can play all the time_// said Mesprit as she sent the pokeball towards herself

The pokeball hit her and she disappeared inside. The ball did the same as Giratina's did and dropped into Lucas' hands. "She caught herself" said Cheryl bewildered

"It didn't disappear" said Lucas staring at the pokeball

"Hmm" asked Cheryl coming out of her shock

"I still have it and Giratina's too. I thought it didn't disappear since we were in another world, but I guess it's a legendary thing" said Lucas putting it next to Giratina's pokeball on his belt that was hidden by his coat

They left the lake to plan where to go for their next destination.

"Where are we going now" asked Cheryl

"Well let's see" said Lucas taking out a map

"Now that this mess with Team Galactic is over, I can go get my last badge. It appears to be in Sunyshore city. The closest place we could rest is Pastoria city" he said looking at the map

"Ok, let's go" said Cheryl

So Lucas put away the map and threw out Staraptor's pokeball asking "Can you take us to Pastoria city"

Staraptor nodded her head and they got on and flew away.

They landed in front of the Pokémon center and they got off with Lucas saying "Good job Staraptor, return"

They went into the Pokémon center to rest for the night.

Next morning

They woke up and left the Pokémon center on their way to Sunyshore city. It was a nice peaceful walk down the shore of Route 222. About midday they reached the gatehouse of Sunyshore city and went though. On the other side they ran into a guy with red hair. "Can I talk to you for a second" asked the red haired guy

"Who are you" asked Lucas

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Flint, one of the members of the Elite Four" said Flint

"What would a member of the Elite Four want with me" asked Lucas

"I can tell by looking at you that you are a very strong trainer. You see, the leader of this city's Pokémon gym has lost his fighting spirit. All the challengers he has had as of late have been boring to him. So I want you to fight him to help him find it again, Ok" said Flint

"Ok" said a bewildered Lucas

"Great, I will see you later" said Flint leaving

"That was weird" said Cheryl

"Why are people asking me for weird requests lately" asked Lucas to himself

They then proceed to the Pokémon center to reserve a room for the night. After they got a room, they left and went to explore the city. Their first stop was the Sunyshore market where they sell seals for your pokeballs. He got Electric seals for Luxray's pokeball, Fire seals for Infernape's pokeball, Flower seals for Roserade's pokeball, and Bubble seals for Floatzel's pokeball. Cheryl got Heart seals for Pachirisu's pokeball.

After they left, they went to Sunyshore's landmark, the Vista Lighthouse. When they got to the top of it they met with Volkner, the leader of the Sunyshore gym. He took one look at him and said "I will be waiting at the gym for you to have our battle. Don't disappoint me" and left

"That was weird and a little creepy" said Cheryl

"Yeah, it was" said Lucas

Lucas looked out of his binoculars and saw a castle off in the distance on top of a mountain. _"That must be when the Pokémon League is" thought Lucas_

Cheryl looked out her binoculars and saw a rock near the city that looked like a Munchlax. They left the lighthouse and found the gym was on the other side of the city from the lighthouse and they saw the same red haired guy from before. "I just saw the gym leader go in and he looked excited. So make sure to give him an awesome battle" said Flint as he walked away

They went inside and Lucas saw he needed to train more and left to go train.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to Ten Commandments for your review.

* * *

After days of training Lucas was ready to get his last badge. The morning of his gym battle Lucas woke up and felt something strange. He felt something warm pressing into his back. He opened his eyes and saw that Cheryl was in front of him. So he looked behind him and saw a head of pink hair. "Gah" yelled Lucas falling out of bed dragging Cheryl down with him

Cheryl woke up when she hit the floor and asked "What happened"

She saw Lucas pointing at the bed and looked and saw a girl with pink hair sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes. The girl opened her yellow eyes and saw Lucas and Cheryl on the ground and said "Good morning" happily

"Who are you" yelled Cheryl

"You mean you don't recognize me" the girl asked pouting

At the blank looks she was getting she said "I'm Mesprit"

Both Lucas and Cheryl were shocked as Lucas stuttered out "But you're a girl"

"All legendaries can take human form" said a voice

Lucas and Cheryl turned towards the voice as a man came out of the shadows of the room. He was dressed in a red and black striped shirt, grey pants and gold shoes. He had on over that a grey trench coat with gold stripes on the sleeves and six long stripes of black fabric connected to the collar going down the back with red ends. He had grey hair, red eyes and was wearing a gold facemask. "Giratina" said Lucas

"Correct" said Giratina

"How come they recognize you but not me" asked Mesprit pouting

"I have more distinguishing characteristics on my human form then you do" said Giratina

Lucas and Cheryl looked back to Mesprit and saw Giratina was right. She had nothing that would connect her with Mesprit with her blue blouse and pants, which was why Lucas freaked out. They only things that would distinguish her as Mesprit were her red mark on her forehead hidden under her hair and two red marks on the bottom of her pants on the back. "Why did you pick now to appear" asked Lucas

"This was first time we could" said Mesprit

"What do you mean" asked Lucas

"Well every other time you were too tired from either traveling or training" said Mesprit

"What you mean 'we'" asked Cheryl

"Well, I just wanted to sleep with Lucas" said Mesprit looking down blushing

"_Great, it looks like I will have to share him with a Legendary Pokémon" said Cheryl in her mind sighing_

"_At least it's better than that blonde haired girl" she thought_

"And I need to ask you something" said Giratina

"What is it" asked Lucas

"I need you to return to my world to fetch an orb that will allow me to use my full powers here" said Giratina

"You mean we have to go back to that crazy place" shouted Cheryl

"It will be a lot simpler this time since I can open a portal right near the orb" said Giratina

"Well go ahead and open it" said Lucas

"Without the orb, I can only do it in a specific place" said Giratina

"Where" asked Lucas

"The place you came out at" said Giratina

"We don't know where that is" said Lucas sheepishly

Mesprit pointed her hand at Lucas' bag and summoned his map. It flew into her hands and she opened it and said "Right here" pointing at a spot in between Veilstone and Pastoria

"Alright, we will go after the Pokémon League" said Lucas

"That is acceptable" said Giratina as he disappeared in a red flash of light

"Good luck today" said Mesprit as she gave Lucas a hug and a quick kiss on the lips before she disappeared in a red flash of light as well

Lucas had a shocked look on his face while blushing as well. Cheryl just sighed and thought _"Nothing is ever normal around Lucas"_

After Lucas broke out of his shock, they both got ready to go. They walked up to the gym and went inside. After going though those annoying and frustrating pathways, they made it to Volkner. "I see you finally decided to show up. I am Volkner, leader of the Sunyshore gym. I hope you can provide me with an exciting battle" said Volkner

"The battle between Volkner, the gym leader and Lucas of Twinleaf town is about to begin. Each trainer can use up to six Pokémon" said the referee

"Go Jolteon" yelled Volkner throwing a pokeball

"Go Graveler" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Jolteon vs. Graveler, begin" said the referee

"Jolteon, Iron Tail" commanded Volkner

Jolteon ran up to Graveler and hit him with its metal covered tail. "Graveler, Earthquake" commanded Lucas

Graveler stomp on the ground making it start to shake and shooting rocks up at Jolteon knocking him out. "Jolteon is unable to battle, Graveler is the winner" said the referee

"Return Jolteon" said Volkner

"Go Raichu" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Raichu vs. Graveler, begin" said the referee

"Raichu, Focus Blast" commanded Volkner

Raichu shot a beam of energy at Graveler knocking him out. "Graveler is unable to battle, Raichu is the winner" said the referee

"Return Graveler" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Raichu vs. Luxray, begin" said the referee

After Graveler was revived and brought back to full health, Luxray was knocked out. "Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Graveler" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Raichu vs. Graveler, begin" said the referee

"Raichu, Focus Blast" commanded Volkner

Raichu shot another blast of energy at Graveler but he remained standing. "Graveler, Earthquake" commanded Lucas

Graveler stomped the ground causing it to shake and shoot rocks up at Raichu knocking it out. "Raichu is unable to battle, Graveler is the winner" said the referee

"Return Raichu" said Volkner

"Go Luxray" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Luxray vs. Graveler, begin" said the referee

"Luxray, Crunch" commanded Volkner

Luxray ran up to Graveler and chomped down twice on him knocking him out. "Graveler is unable to battle, Luxray is the winner" said the referee

"Return Graveler" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Luxray vs. Infernape, begin" said the referee

Once Graveler was revived and brought back to full health again, Infernape had knocked out Luxray with a Flamethrower. "Return Luxray" said Volkner

"Go Electivire" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Graveler" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Electivire vs. Graveler, begin" said the referee

"Graveler, Earthquake" commanded Lucas

Graveler stomped the ground causing it to shake and shoot rock up at Electivire knocking it out. "Electivire is unable to battle, Graveler is the winner. The victory goes to Lucas of Twinleaf town" said the referee

"Return Electivire" said Volkner

"Return Graveler" said Lucas

"That was a most exciting battle, here is the Beacon badge, you have earned it" said Volkner handing him the badge

"Thank you" said Lucas accepting it

"Take this also, it is TM 57, it's called Charge Beam. It charges up electricity and shoots it as a beam of energy at your opponent" said Volkner

"Thank you" said Lucas accepting it

"Congratulations Lucas" said Cheryl giving him a hug and a kiss

"Thanks Cheryl" said Lucas returning the favor

"Now that you have all eight badges you can complete in the Pokémon League. To get there just head north from this city" said Volkner

"Thank you for the info" said Lucas

"I wish you luck in your conquest of the League" said Volkner as Lucas and Cheryl left the gym

They made their way over to the Pokémon center where they rested for the night. The next morning Lucas woke to what he knew was going to be a familiar feeling of Mesprit sleeping with him. "Congratulations" said Mesprit after they woke with a kiss

"Thank you" said Lucas still blushing at the thought of being kissed by a Legendary Pokémon

They left the center and headed north. At the beach they ran into a girl who said "Hello there"

"Who are you" asked Lucas

"My name is Jasmine, I'm a gym leader from the Johto region" said Jasmine

"Wow" said Cheryl

"What are you doing here" asked Lucas

"I'm on vacation" said Jasmine

"What are you doing here" she asked

"We're heading to the Pokémon League" said Lucas

"Well you will need this then" said Jasmine handing him a HM

"What is it" asked Lucas accepting the HM

"That's HM 07 Waterfall, you will need it to get over the large waterfall to reach the Pokémon League" said Jasmine

"Thank you" said Lucas

"It was my pleasure, good luck" said Jasmine walking away

"That was lucky" said Lucas

"Yeah, now let's go" said Cheryl

But before they could go they heard a voice call out "Lucas"

They turned around and saw Paul running up to them. "Where are you going" asked Paul when he got to them

"To the Pokémon League" said Lucas

"You mean you got all eight badges already" asked Paul

"Yep" said Lucas proudly

"I guess you are stronger than me" said Paul

"_Took you this long to figure that out" thought Cheryl_

"You better hurry up to the Pokémon League before I pass you by" said Paul as he ran away

"He almost stayed nice for the entire time" said Cheryl

"And that will probably be the only time" said Lucas

They walked up to the edge of the shore and Lucas threw out Floatzel's pokeball asking "Can you take us across this route"

Floatzel nodded his head and Lucas kneeled down so Cheryl could get on his back and then he got on Floatzel and he started crossing the route. When they got to the end of the route they came face to face with a giant waterfall. "Will you be able to climb this waterfall Floatzel" asked Lucas

Floatzel just nodded his head and started climbing the waterfall. After a few minutes Floatzel made it to the top of the waterfall and got to the coast and Lucas got off and knelt down so Cheryl get off as well. Then Lucas turned to Floatzel and said "Good job Floatzel, return"

"Hey look a Pokémon center, let's rest there and continue on tomorrow" said Cheryl pointing at the Pokémon center

"Good idea, let's go" said Lucas heading over the Pokémon center

They got to the Pokémon center and rested for the night.

Next morning

They woke up and left the Pokémon center and started to make their way though Victory Road. They made their way through the maze like cave using Rock Smash, Strength, Rock Climb, and going over two waterfalls. Near the end of the day they finally got though Victory Road only to stop at another waterfall bigger than the first one. "What is up with all the waterfalls in this area" screamed Lucas

"This one looks bigger than the other three combined" said Cheryl looking up at it

"Might as well get this over with, go Floatzel" said Lucas throwing a pokeball

Floatzel came out of his pokeball and Lucas asked "Can you climb this waterfall"

Floatzel nodded his head and Lucas knelt down so Cheryl could get on his back and Lucas got onto Floatzel and started to climb the waterfall. Just as the sunset, they reached the top of the waterfall and got off with Lucas saying "Good job Floatzel, return"

Then they went into the castle where the Pokémon League resided and went to bed. The next morning Lucas started his long training regime knowing his Pokémon were nowhere near the level needed to beat the Elite Four. But just as he was about to leave he heard someone shout out "Wait a minute"

He turned around and saw Paul running towards him. _"So he finally made it" thought Lucas_

"You are here to challenge the Pokémon League aren't you" said Paul

"Not right now" said Lucas

"Well then lets us have a battle to see who is worthy of challenging them" said Paul

"Fine" said Lucas

"Go Staraptor" yelled Paul throwing out a pokeball

"Go Luxray" yelled out Lucas throwing out a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a lot of electricity and shot it at Staraptor knocking it out. "Return Staraptor" said Paul

"Go Snorlax" he yelled throwing out a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Close Combat" he commanded

Infernape ran up to Snorlax and started punching and kicking it until it was knocked out. "Return Snorlax" said Paul

"Go Empoleon" he yelled throwing out a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up more electricity and shot it at Empoleon knocking it out. "Return Empoleon" said Paul

"Go Rapidash" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Floatzel" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Surf" he commanded

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water at Rapidash knocking it out. "Return Rapidash" said Paul

"Go Roserade" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Floatzel" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at Roserade knocking it out. "Return Roserade" said Paul

"Go Heracross" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Infernape took another deep breath and shot out another stream of fire at Heracross knocking it out. "Return Heracross" said Paul

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"I guess if I can't beat you then I will have no chance against the Elite Four" said Paul

"You better not lose because I will be the only one to defeat you" he shouted as he ran off

"That was an annoying way to start my training" said Lucas as he went back to the Pokémon center

After he came back from the Pokémon center he left again and started his training.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Thanks to lilmickey2008 and ThunderRiver411 for your reviews.

* * *

After a very long and grueling training Lucas was finally ready for the Elite Four. During his training his Graveler evolved into a Golem. Lucas went to the store and filled his bag to the brim with as many healing items that he could get. Before he could make his way to the entrance Mesprit and Giratina appeared out of the shadows. "What are you two doing here" asked Lucas

"We wanted to see you win in person" said Mesprit

"Fine" said Lucas

Lucas walked up to the entrance with Cheryl, Mesprit, and Giratina behind him. "Halt" said the guard at the entrance

"Only those with eight gym badges may pass" he said

"I have them right here" said Lucas holding out his badge case

The guard scanned the badges and said "You may pass"

"Thank you" said Lucas taking his badge case back

"Good luck" said the guard

All four of them went though the entrance. On the other side of the entrance was an elevator which they got on. When they got to the top, they got off and went towards the door. Right before they went though it Cheryl and Mesprit said "Good luck" kissing his cheeks

They went through the door, as Lucas blushed, and appeared in a forest. "Welcome to the Pokémon League" said a voice in front of them

"I am the first of the Elite Four, Aaron" he said

"Prepare to see the power and beauty of Bug Pokémon" he shouted

"Go Yanmega" he yelled throwing out a pokeball

"Go Infernape" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at Yanmega knocking it out. "Return Yanmega" said Aaron

"Go Drapion" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Golem" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Drapion, Ice Fang" commanded Aaron

Drapion scurried up to Golem and bit down with its ice covered fangs causing some damage. "Golem, Earthquake" commanded Lucas

Golem stomped the ground causing rocks to fly and knock out Drapion. "Return Drapion" said Aaron

"Go Scizor" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Golem" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at Scizor knocking it out. "Return Scizor" said Aaron

"Go Heracross" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Infernape took another deep breath and shot a stream of fire at Heracross knocking it out. "Return Heracross" said Aaron

"Go Vespiquen" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Flamethrower" commanded Lucas

Infernape took yet another deep breath and shot a stream of fire at Vespiquen knocking it out. "Return Vespiquen" said Aaron

"Congratulations on defeating me" he said

"Thank you" said Lucas recalling Infernape

"But don't celebrate yet. You still have three more to go and I was the weakest" said Aaron

Before Lucas and his group left, he used a Super Potion on Golem and returned him to full health. They then went thought the door, up the elevator, and into the next room. Inside they saw that they looked to be in a mountainous setting. "Welcome young ones" said a voice in front of them

"_Who are you calling young" thought Giratina a little irritated_

"I am the second of the Elite Four, Bertha" said Bertha

"Now show me what you have learned" she said

"Go Whiscash" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Go Roserade" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Roserade, Magical Leaf" he commanded

Leaves swirled around Roserade before they all shot at Whiscash knocking it out. "Return Whiscash" said Bertha

"Go Gliscor" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Roserade" said Lucas

"Go Floatzel" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Surf" he commanded

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water at Gliscor knocking it out. "Return Gliscor" said Bertha

"Go Golem" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Surf" commanded Lucas

Floatzel rode a wave of water at Golem knocking it out. "Return Golem" said Bertha

"Go Rhyperior" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Surf" commanded Lucas

Floatzel rode another wave of water at Rhyperior knocking it out. "Return Rhyperior" said Bertha

"Hopefully this one will cause some damage" she said

"Go Hippowdon" she yelled throwing a pokeball

A sandstorm started when Hippowdon appeared but that didn't stop Lucas. "Floatzel, Surf" commanded Lucas

Floatzel rode a wave of water though the sandstorm and knocked out Hippowdon. The sand storm died down without causing any damage. "Return Hippowdon" said Bertha

"I can't believe I was shut out by a kid" she grumbled

"Um…" began Lucas

"Just go" shouted Bertha

Lucas quickly recalled Floatzel and they all left as quickly as they could. "Someone was a sore loser" said Mesprit while they were on the elevator

"She probably didn't expect to lose so badly being a member of the Elite Four" said Cheryl as they got off the elevator

They went into the room and saw a large fire burning beneath them. "I have been waiting for you" said a voice in front of them

"Even since Volkner told me of your battle, I have been waiting to battle you as well" said the voice

"You're that guy we met at Sunyshore" asked Lucas

"Yes, I am the third of the Elite Four, Flint" said Flint

"Show me how hot your passion burns" he shouted

"Go Houndoom" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Go Floatzel" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Surf" he commanded

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water at Houndoom knocking it out. "Return Houndoom" said Flint

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Surf" commanded Lucas

Floatzel rode a wave of water at Infernape knocking it out. "Return Infernape" said Flint

"Go Rapidash" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Surf" commanded Lucas

Floatzel rode another wave of water at Rapidash knocking it out. "Return Rapidash" said Flint

"Go Magmortar" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Surf" commanded Lucas

Floatzel rode yet another wave of water at Magmortar but it remained standing barely. _"Damn it" thought Lucas_

Magmortar ate a Sitrus berry and then started to collect energy. _"A two turn attack" thought Lucas_

"Floatzel, Surf" commanded Lucas

Floatzel jumped up and rode a wave of water at Magmortar again and this time knocked it out. "Return Magmortar" said Flint

"Go Flareon" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Surf" commanded Lucas

Floatzel rode a wave of water at Flareon and knocked it out. "Return Flareon" said Flint

"Your burning passion makes mine look like dying embers" he said

"Continue on to the strongest of us all" he said stepping aside

"Thank you" said Lucas recalling Floatzel

Before Lucas went through the door he used an Ether to return Floatzel's Surf's PP to full. After going up the elevator they went into the final room. They looked around and saw that it was only a dark purple. "This is it" exclaimed Lucas

"Boring" said Cheryl drawing it out

"Sorry, but I have better uses for my time than decorating my room" said a voice in front of them

They heard the snap of a book closing as the voice said "I am the last of the Elite Four, Lucian"

"I will not be easy as I have a reputation to uphold" he said

"Go Mr. Mime" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Go Luxray" yelled Lucas throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Crunch" he commanded

Luxray ran up to Mr. Mime and bit down twice on it knocking it out. "Return Mr. Mime" said Lucian

"Go Bronzong" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at Bronzong knocking it out. "Return Bronzong" said Lucian

"Go Espeon" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Espeon, Psychic" commanded Lucian

Espeon sent a powerful burst of psychic energy at Luxray blowing him back. Luxray got back up as Lucas commanded "Luxray, Crunch"

Luxray ran up to Espeon and bit down twice but Espeon remained standing. Lucian used a Full Restore on Espeon and Luxray used Crunch again bringing its health back to where it was before. "Espeon, Psychic" commanded Lucian

Espeon sent another powerful burst of psychic energy at Luxray that he barely got up from. "Luxray, Crunch" commanded Lucas

Luxray ran up to Espeon and bit down twice finally knocking it out. "Return Espeon" said Lucian

"Go Alakazam" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Alakazam, Focus Blast" he commanded

Alakazam sent a blast of energy at Luxray knocking him out. "Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Floatzel" he yelled throwing out a pokeball

"Floatzel, Crunch" he commanded

Floatzel ran up to Alakazam and bit down twice knocking it out. "Return Alakazam" said Lucian

"Go Gallade" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Floatzel" said Lucas

"Go Staraptor" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Take to the skies" he shouted

Staraptor flew up high into the air and dive bombed Gallade knocking it out. "Return Gallade" said Lucian

"Congratulations on defeating the Elite Four" he said

"Thank you" said Lucas recalling Staraptor

"But your conquest of the Pokémon League is not over" said Lucian

"WHAT" they all shouted

"You now must defeat the champion" said Lucian

"That's false advertisement" yelled Cheryl

"It really should be the Elite Five" she said

"A Pokémon trainer must always expect the unexpected" said Lucian

He stepped aside to allow them to pass as Lucas used a Full Revive on Luxray before continuing on. They got off the elevator and saw the long hallway before them. They stopped at the end of the hallway as Lucas took a deep breath before going through the door. Lucas and Cheryl were shocked on who they saw on the other side of the door.

"YOU" they both yelled


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

"YOU" yelled both Lucas and Cheryl

Standing before them was the girl that tried to steal Lucas from Cheryl, Cynthia. "I see you have finally made it this far" said Cynthia

"Now show me your true power" she said

"_Was her only interest in Lucas in grooming a replacement" thought Cheryl angrily_

"Go Spiritomb" yelled Cynthia throwing a pokeball

"Kick her ass" shouted Cheryl

"With pleasure" said Lucas smirking

"Go Golem" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Show her whose boss" cheered Mesprit

"Defeat her" said Giratina

"Aw come on, don't be such a stick in the mud" whined Mesprit

Giratina just crossed his arms at her whining.

"Spiritomb, Shadow Ball" commanded Cynthia

A ball of dark energy formed in front of Spiritomb before shooting at Golem. It hit him but he remained standing. "Golem, Earthquake" commanded Lucas

Golem stomped the ground causing rocks to fly up and knock out Spiritomb. "Return Spiritomb" said Cynthia

"Go Roserade" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Golem" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at Roserade knocking it out. "Return Roserade" said Cynthia

"Go Milotic" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Infernape" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a large amount of electricity and shot it at Milotic knocking it out. "Return Milotic" said Cynthia

"Go Garchomp" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Floatzel" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Floatzel, Ice Beam" he commanded

Floatzel opened his mouth and shot a beam of ice at Garchomp but it remained standing. "Garchomp, Dragon Rush" commanded Cynthia

Garchomp ran at Floatzel and gave it a high speed tackle. Floatzel got back up as Lucas commanded "Floatzel, Ice Beam"

Floatzel open his mouth again and shot another beam of ice at Garchomp, this time knocking it out. "Return Garchomp" said Cynthia

"Go Togekiss" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Floatzel" said Lucas

"Go Luxray" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Luxray, Thunderbolt" he commanded

Luxray charged up a large amount of electricity and shot it at Togekiss who survived. Togekiss ate a Sitrus berry as Cynthia commanded "Togekiss, Aura Sphere"

A ball of blue energy formed in front of Togekiss and shot at Luxray. It hit him but he remained standing. "Luxray, Thunderbolt" commanded Lucas

Luxray charged up more electricity and shot it at Togekiss knocking it out this time. "Return Togekiss" said Cynthia

"Time for my last Pokémon" she said

"Go Lucario" she yelled throwing a pokeball

"Return Luxray" said Lucas

"Go Infernape" he yelled throwing a pokeball

"Infernape, Flamethrower" he commanded

Infernape took a deep breath and shot out a stream of fire at Lucario knocking it out. "Return Lucario" said Cynthia

"Congratulations you are the new champion" she said

"You did it" cheered Cheryl and Mesprit

Cheryl ran up to Lucas and gave him a tackle hug. Lucas was able to remain standing and say "Thanks to you"

He then kissed her passionately, his arms going around her waist pulling her closer to him as her arms moved from around his chest to around his neck. _"I never had a chance" thought Cynthia watching them_

They broke away from each other as Mesprit ran up to them saying "You won"

Lucas let go of Cheryl as Mesprit jumped into his arms. He twirled her around once hearing her giggle and put her down. "Good job" said Giratina patting him on the shoulder

"Thank you" said Lucas smiling

"Come this way to be inducted into the Hall of Fame" said Cynthia over nearby the elevator at the end of the room

"Alright" said Lucas

He followed Cynthia up the elevator and down a long hallway until they came to a dark room filled with statues. They walked to the end of the room where a machine was sitting. "Place your Pokémon on the machine for them and you to be inducted into the Hall of Fame" said Cynthia

"Right" said Lucas

He put all six of his Pokémon on the machine and watched as a picture of each one appeared on the screen. "You are now in the Hall of Fame" said Cynthia

"Thank you" said Lucas picking up his Pokémon

He then left the Hall of Fame room and joined back up with his friends. They all went back to the Pokémon League's Pokémon center and rested there for the night. The next morning Lucas and Cheryl left the Pokémon League and Lucas called out Staraptor. "Do you remember where we came out of that other world" asked Lucas

"It is between Veilstone and Pastoria, and had a lake" said Cheryl

Staraptor remembered after hearing that and nodded his head. "Can you take us there" asked Lucas

Staraptor nodded his head as they both got on and he took off. He landed at the front of an entrance that was across the lake. Lucas recalled Staraptor as Giratina appeared. "Is this the right place" asked Lucas

"Yes" said Giratina

He waved his hand and a portal appeared that they went though. On the other side was the other world and on the ground near them was an orb. "This is it" said Giratina

He picked it up and it absorbed into his skin. "We can leave now" said Giratina

"Good" said Cheryl

They went back though the portal to the lake. Once they were all back the portal closed and Giratina said "Thank you" disappearing in a red flash of light

"No problem" said Lucas

He then called out Staraptor and said "Can you take us home"

Staraptor nodded his head; they got on and went home. He landed outside of Lucas' house and they got off as Lucas recalled Staraptor. They then went inside the house. Once inside Lucas called out "Mom, I home"

"Welcome back" said Joanne coming from the kitchen

"What are you doing back" she asked

"I'm the new Pokémon League champion" said Lucas proudly

"That's wonderful, congratulations" said Joanne hugging Lucas

"I thought we could come home to rest for a while and think about what to do next" said Lucas after his mom released him

"That's sounds like a good idea" said Joanne

"We're going up to my room" said Lucas

"Alright" said Joanne

Lucas and Cheryl were halfway up the stairs when Joanne called out "I just remember, I got you a new and bigger bed Lucas to replace your old one"

Lucas and Cheryl blushed at the implications as Lucas called back "Thank you"

That night Lucas and Cheryl got into bed with Mesprit on the other side of Lucas from Cheryl and they all fell asleep.


End file.
